Soul Bound
by Hard-Knock-Life
Summary: A new kid is on the block when it comes to the paranormal. Her name is Elena Mills. When she and her crazy sister rejoin childhood friend John Brown, the madness is unreal. Pairings: John Brown/oc, naru/mai, Masako/oc, Ayako/Takigawa
1. Author's Note

**I'm Back, Baby!**

I'm sorry, but this is not an update my dear, sweet children. This is one pretty effin' long and disappointing apology. I'm soooooo sorry, but I've been extremely busy as of late. My grandmother recently passed away and left our family business in mine and my father's hands, so we had alot to take care of such as legal matters and minor (and some major) financial problems.

I've also been trying to adjust to college life. It's pretty simple to say that I absolutley loathe College! GRRRR...

Anyways, I logged onto the site, all too ready to update this story until I read over it. Then I realized that the character is a Mary-Sue with no depth, the explanaitions are vague and make almost no sense at times, and I haven't explored character relations enough.

To those of you who read this an liked it, I need your help! I would like to completely revamp this piece and give it a newer, cleaner look, but I don't want to get rid of it altogether because there were those who really liked it. If possible- and if it's alright with you guys- I want to mark this story as completed then begin a completely remastered second verson. I would keep this piece up until I reach the same point that this one is at.

This one will then be removed because I'm actually embarrased to see it on the site.

Another option is simply going through and editing it on this story, but I don't believe that at this point anything can be done to save it. And also, starting a completely new story will probably be much easier on me as the author.

Please help me decide what to do, because I want you guys to be happy as well. tell me in a PM or a review. I have up Anonymous Reviewing so that those no logged on will also be able to give their opinions.

Please not that any OCs that I agreed to will also still be in the new version. Send me all characteristics of said OC that you would like in it directly to me in a PM. Also, these OCs will be side or secondary characters, unlike Luciana Riddle's, whom I've promised to make a main character.

Well anyways, I apologize once again and ask for your help :)


	2. File 1: Chapter 1: Introducing Ellie

**File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?**  
**Chapter 1: Introducing Ellie**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. This story was something I wrote a few years back during algebra (Because I had nothing better to do). I first put the original chapters for one and two on here, however, I noticed that some major changes needed to be made. I am currently in high school, my grammar isn't something to be praised, so please bare with me. This is a re-posting of chapter 1, so enjoy the changes and edits that I've made!**

**Disclaimer: Psssshhhh, do we really need these stupid disclaimers?**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)**

**Author's Note**

Telepathy

_Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you._

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(Prologue)

_I had been crying for some time now. It was a fleeting thought, but it passed through my head. 'Is this why I'm here?' The words shook me to the core. His words. 'God said that muderers were evil right? He said that they would go to hell?'_

_My little hands clenched into fists. 'What God? What did God ever do for me?' The tears came harder than ever. If there was no God, Why was I alive? Why was I here? I looked skyward._

_The black clouds would have been daunting, if they werent weeping alonside me. I felt a surge of relief pass through me as the cool drops hit my face. My golden curls clung to my cheels, damp from the evening rain. The rain had always calmed me down. In the distance I heard the sirens of an ambulance blaring loudly. The smell of smoke had faded, but my sister's cries of fear could still be heard, echoing in my mind._

_They would stay with me for a long time._

_They would be there, shadowing my every step. The guilt. The feelings of what I've done. The clouds that caused such grief. The charred remains of my house were slowly starting to loose their flames. My sister lay beside me on the cool grass, asleep. She would be for a long time. The clouds broke for a moment, showing a few lonely stars in the darkening sky. I curled up into fetal position, and let my tears flow again._

_In the distance, a lone dog watched over me, red eyes glowing._

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)  
**(A few years later)**

I shuddered awake, my eyes flying open. I was dismayed when I saw blackness. Nothing. A dull throbbing sensation to the back of my head made me groan in annoyance. _'Why me?' _I pushed my hand out to feel around in the tight space I was in. I pulled back suddenly when soft fur brushed along my fingertips. _'Fur?'_ A familiar whine broke through the darkness. Max lay curled up somewhere next to me, making me feel secure.

A slight jarring made me hit my head on the hard bottom of where ever I was. The already sore spot flared to life with pain again, making me let out a small growl. More bumps soon followed, and a slamming sound. Honks and the screeching of cars turning abruptly caught my attention as well. I was somewhere near a highway, probably on the road. My memory was a little fuzzy, so I didn't know how I had gotten in such a situation, but I was not happy about it. I turned, popping stiff joints and stretching out muscles that cramped up for being stuck in the same position for so long. A crack of light was there. It lined up vertically with my line of sight, but I was lying down, so then it had to be horizonal, right?

Max let out a loud bark. My sensitive ears rang. he was closer than I'd originally thought. The dog's hot breath tingled my ear lightly. _'Max?' _I knew that my loyal companion would understand me. This was our connection as shiki and master. _'What happened?'_ I felt the dog stiffen up next to me. He shifted in the dark until he could press his cool nose to my forehead. Images flashed in front of my eyes. A dark haired man, whom I recognised immediately, slipping sleeping pills into my water. I was dragged with Max onto an airplane in a suitcase. The dog's irritation hung like a cloud in the background as he showed me his memories. I groaned again. We could've been anywhere by now. To make matters worse, I was wondering why my stupid brother had decided that kidnapping me was such a good idea.

I crossed my arms childishly and glowered at the crack of light. According to Max, we were currently in the trunk of a very flashy- and oh-so-conspicuous- sports car. I blinked once. Twice. There was no more humming from the engine. We had stopped somewhere, probably a roadside casino, seeing as how my idiot brother Cody loved to gamble. I was assuming from the shouts and yells around me that we were in Japan. Unless people in Australia had switched languages since that time I left for America.

I listened, praying to nothing for a clue. Anything to tell me my exact location. I could only hear Cassaundra and Cody speaking behind me, at the front of the car. I was facing the opening of the spacious trunk. At that moment I was glad that I was small. At sixteen, I still barely topped 5' 6". I was short for an American. Max let out a loud growl. I could hear slight footsteps leading up to where my faithful shiki and I were being held captive. I wasn't bound, nor gagged, but it wasn't like I was able to break open the lid of a trunk. That was pretty insane, so for the moment, I was trapped. I heard a sly voice speak up.

"Awake yet? I hope you are, after all, Cody and I didn't drag you to Shibuya for no reason. I'm here to see an old friend, you just got dragged along for the ride. Pity you weren't able come of your own free will though. Cramped yet, dear?"

I hissed in anger at Cassie and kicked the trunk for emphasis. I was not in a good mood.

* * *

(*John's POV *)

I held onto my jacket nervously, following the pricipal. This would be my first big case, or at least with other people anyways. I could hear the average hustle and bustle of the city to the north. We were on the outskirts of the large city, waiting for the case to start. I was supposed to clear an old schoolhouse of any evil or good spirits that I could find inside. The only hassle was that I was working with strangers. This wouldn't be a problem for any other exorcist, but I had a small issue with talking to people.

A loud honking interrupted whatever the principal had to say next, though I wasn't really listening. A silver foreign sports car sped past me, only to rest in the driveway of a vacant looking building. I heard a familiar annoying squeal and groaned slightly.

"John!" The grating voice raked accross my ears. Cassaundra Brown, my older sister. Cassie was leaning up against the flashy car; it was probably imported from Italy, from the looks of the body. I had never really been a car person, so I wouldn't know.

Cassie had wavy blonde hair, like me. She had blue eyes that were specked with green and hues of silver in the background. She was also the opposite of me though. She was loud, bossy, obnoxious, loud, self-riteous, loud... did I mention loud?

"Hi Cassie, nice to see you." I put on my best sunday school smile, only to be tackled by her in a vice-grip hug. The woman was a sixteen-year-old in a twenty-year-old's body. She giggled and flicked me on the forehead. Hard.

"Nice to see you too, Baby Brother!"

"Yeah, Cassie. I can really feel the love." I rubbed the red spot on my forehead. "Why'd you do that anyways?" The young woman gave me a smile and shrugged.

"I dunno..." She let her eyes wander to anything but me, then gripped my hand with nearly enough force to break it. "But, I have a surprise for you, Baby Brother."

I sighed and let her drag me away from the stunned, speechless principal. "Oh goodie." I whispered enthusiastically under my breath, accent mixing smoothly with the fluent Japanese.

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)

I gave the offending piece of metal a harsh glare, and kicked it for good measure. It was currently the only thing that stood between me and wringing the dumb duo's necks. I could vaguely hear somebody's conversation. It was currently the only thing to entertain myself with until I was set free, so I listened from my _cozy_ spot in the trunk.

" Ah. Thank goodness you're all here. That haunted school house has been terrorizing me for weeks. You see, I'm a pshycic. The souls of those trapped there have-" I could tell from the voice that she was a young girl, a year or two younger than me.

" Stop grandstanding. You're just looking for attention. Are you really that desprate for people to like you?" A woman spoke this time. Her voice was laced with Cynicism.

" Excuse me, that was extremely rude!" A new girl, the same age as the first, spoke now.

" You know it's the truth. She claims to have pshycic abilities in the hopes that it will make her popular."

" That is totally uncalled for."

The first voice spoke up again, " I'm going to call a spirit to haunt you." _'She sound's dangerous'_

" Hold on Kuroda-" _' So Kuroda is her name?'_

" You're the fake and you'll regret this."

I let out a small groan of annoyance and kicked the top of the trunk. loudly, might I just add.

"Did you guys hear something?"

I kicked the trunk again. Max barked beside me. I heard Cassie somewhere beside the car that it was 'too early for this crap'. Suddenly I stopped. There was something nagging in the back of my mind. At that exact moment, a familiar bond flared to life. Somewhere, my sister was in Japan. The bond was spmething we shared since we were kids, though it was weakened now by distance. It relayed feelings back and forth between us and allowed us to transmit out abilities back and forth.

My sister.

I growled animalisticly when the trunk was popped open, sicking Max in the general direction of the most annoying blonde of the group. Cassie squealed and hid behind Cody. I sat up, careful to avoid the sharp edges around the trunk that I'd been cooped up in. I got some pretty odd stares. Most were probably wondering what I was doing in the trunk. Cassie looked aorund my older brother, to where my shiki was snarling at her.

Lexi, my older sister, somewhere in the back of my mind, managed to calm me down. She pushed soothing energy through the bond, forcing me to relax instantly. Easy, sister, don't fight them just yet.

I relaxed fully now. My sister was something of a mystery. She was a variety of Empath, able to feel strong emotions, or make others feel what she wants them to, simply by concentrating. She'd also managed to develop telepathy. We were able to communicate over long distances due to the telepathic bond she'd estblished when we were still in the womb. I called Max off with a simple wave of my hand, flicking my wrist dismissively. The dog's hackles fell again and his fur lay flat along his spine. he trotted away, nose turned up, as though nothing had happened.

"Good boy." My throat made my voice sound raspy from disuse. I stretched out and glared at my brother, nearly flinching when a new voice broke through. He seemed to be a native Japanese speaker.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming today. I am the principal and current overseer of this school building." We all turned to look where a creepy building stood behind us. "I hope that you are all able to get along well. Please, feel free to ask if you need anything." He walked away slowly, throwing on elast statement over his shoulder. "There is another that just arrived. I will return here with him shortly."

I looked back up at the school building. It was made of a rough wood and seemed decrepit, almost like it was about to fall over. I gave a low hum of amusement. I liked the paranormal, and although this looked like a nest for spirits, my trained eye picked up nothing of the sort. Then again, I wasn't the best medium. my sister was the one with the empathic connection with spirits. she could track them by sending out a wave of her energy. It worked much like sonar. The wave would bounce back, containing the data of emotions of those within the area she searched. Ghosts, as nonliving beings, had a different energy signature and different emotions within that energy signature.

I could use your help, Lexi. Alexa Mills was my sister's given name, though she preferred to go by Lexi.

Very well. I felt her power pushing through the bond, straight into me. As twins connected my such a bond as the telepathic connection, we were able to share energy. IOur certain energies within our bodies allowed us to use certain abilities. My sister's energy allowed for telepathy and mind bending, while my powers were caused by physical energy. She could, in turn, loan me her energy, and powers, for a short time.

I felt her cool power flow into my network, causeing a shiver to run down my body. I hummed softly and sent out a wave of empathic power and waited. The small wave returned with nothing. Frustration from the brunette with short hair, arrogance from the black-haired teen and red-headed shrine maiden, and a certain level of mischeviousness form the Monk. Nothing of the spiritual kind, though. A hand clamped lightly on my shoulder. I looked up to see the Monk. _'Speak of the Devil...'_ I looked back towards the school house. "They tell me that you can sennse ghosts." He jerked his thumb back to where Cassie and Cody were talking to the black-hared teen.

I chuckled. In a sense, I could. Though my ghost sense was really only the borrowed power from my sister. "I can."

Monk chuckled and held out his hand for a handshake. "Houshou Takigawa."

I turned around and took his hand, giving it one good shake. "Elena Mills"

He put both hands in his pockets casually. "Anything?"

I shook my head, getting blonde bangs into my eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

He chuckled. "I know. I'm getting the same results, though I can't always trust my senses for this kind of thing. Say?" I looked him in the eye. "You're not from japan, are you? We don't have many people here with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I shook my head. "I come from America, though I lived in Australia for a bit."

He nodded and scratched his head. He too had dirty blonde hair, but it was most likely the result of bleaching it with chemicals. "I'm going to go in for a sweep, wanna come with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

We got back out of the school house a few minutes later, thouroughly disappointed. "Nothing." Monk sounded depressed.

I chuckled and looked to the crowd of spiritualists, who were all fighting over who was going to solve this case. I heard the short haired girl, named Mai, if I remember correctly, shout. "They're back!"

I was surprised when the principal stepped out of the crown, followed by a blond head. At first I thought that Cassie had cut her hair. The blond personn bowed to me and the principal spoke up. "This is your new partner. He's agreed to work hand-in-hand with your company to solve this case. i expect you two to get along well, since you already seem aquainted."

I felt confused and looked at the figure, who was a boy, carefully. _'Do I really know him?' _He straightened up and I saw his face, nearly gasping in shock. I grinned widely and flew at hum, wrapping my arms around his neck in a reunnion hug. "Well, if it isn't John!"

My childhood friend smiled and hugged back in a friendly way, remembering to stay consciouss off his priesthood and not kiss me on the cheek like he used to do when we were kids. "Long time no see, Ellie."

* * *

**A/N:** See! It's so much better than it used to be, right? I looked at it the first time and really disliked it. It was choppy and obnoxious to read. I have made it easier. You can thank me later!


	3. File 1: Ch 2: An Embarrassing Situation

**Chapter Two:**

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**A/N: I am majorly P.O.d at Microsoft Word. As of now, I am going on strike. The stupid thing didn't let me type because there was a programming error or something like that. Anyways, I wanted to thank those of you who have been reviewing (CoughCough*One person*CoughCough)… Seeing as how you all are so awesome, I wasted lots of money to get Microsoft up and running and upgrade my shitty computer to make it and the programming compatible. I did try typing on Notepad for a bit, but it failed epically and kept deleting my stuff….. Just for you, I will write an extra-long chapter…..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this anime, would I really be on Fanfiction?**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Me adding random, unimportant shit)

Telepathy

**Author's note**

* * *

*Ellie's POV*

I wandered around the building looking for any aura or presence….. All I found was and old room with a chair in the center. It seemed odd and misplaced. The old piece of wood almost screamed for attention. I allowed my canine tooth to nibble slightly on my lower lip. A sign of thought.

Max came up from behind, silent as ever. His tail was wagging as happily as on the day I got him. I didn't remember, I was too young to, but I saw the video and the many pictures that my mom took of me. My dad was off doing his own thing, hunting ghosts and the abnormal. I didn't see him until my second birthday. My father had sent Max to the house in a puppy crate that had been wrapped up in a pretty blue bow.

Max had abnormal coloring for a German shepherd. His fur is as white as my first Christmas, though now a streak of red runs down his spine. This is the mark of his own curse; the mark of a shiki. Max was killed saving my life so long ago. He never left though, he never even tried. He stayed by my side that day in the hospital. I was so glad that he had made it. He had pushed me out of the way when the truck passed by; I thought it had hit him.

There my brave dog was, sitting by my bed as though it had never happened. I assumed everything was alright, until my mother came in crying. She told me that Max had been hit, and that he wouldn't be coming home with me. I wanted to shout out that he was behind her, to call his name so that he could show her that he was still with us. I did. I was sent to the shrink, she only told me that I had inherited my father's ability to see spirits. Max never left.

"Cassie, you there?" I heard Cody's soothing voice fill the air. He was my half-brother. The product of my father's travels since him and mom had split up. I remember when I used to hate him.

"I haven't seen her Cody; you could try the equipment room, though." I heard a sigh of exasperation leave his lips at the thought of trudging all the way back across the building.

"I'll try it, but I already looked in the hallway outside, and there didn't seem to be anybody in the room." His voice faded a little bit as he walked away. I followed him; there was work to be done in the downstairs hallway.

I ran across Kazuya's assistant outside the old equipment room for classroom 1-B. She was carrying something heavy into the base. Probably one of those oversized cameras. Mai had been calling her boss Naru, in honor of Naru the Narcissist. The title fit the arrogant man. I walked up and opened the door for her. She gave me a grateful look and went in to set the camera up.

It was hilarious just how riled you could get people by sticking them in a small building and making them compete for money. Monk and the shrine maiden were downstairs arguing. It was all fun and games until Takigawa got hit over the head with a designer handbag. John and Naru seemed to be cooperating. I kept to myself other than talking to Mai, John and Cassie. Cody was getting the silent treatment for helping that annoying blonde kidnap me.

In my musings, I bumped into a black wall. '_Not good.'_ I jumped back quickly, crouching in a defensive position. I looked up and saw Naru. His giant ego was hard to miss. He practically gave off an air of arrogance. One of the many perks of being Naru; nothing would mess with you if you had an attitude like his. He looked at me with disdain. "Is it too hard to ask that one person here watches where they step?" He spoke softly.

"Apparently so." I replied, glaring at him. It made it hard to be intimidating since I was really short and he was a freaking giant. I was about to open my mouth to add to my earlier sarcasm. Out of nowhere, his happy assistant showed up with another camera. She walked right in between us, interrupting talk I was going to give the rude boy. "Do you need help with anything Mai?" '_Curse me and my inability to let people do things on their own." _Mai nodded tomy question, a quick answer. I took the camera from her and walked away from Naru.

Her boss followed us until we got to the classroom on the second floor that the teacher had committed suicide in. He waited for me outside of the classroom. He gestured with his hand for me to lead the way. We ended up at base, though I had no idea why. He waved his hand at a nearby chair, telling me to sit down. His voice rose in the wooden room.

"When you first came here, you shared your powers with the rest of us. I wish to document them to see if they will be of future use." I puffed up in annoyance. '_Arrogant turd!' _I glared at him again. Usually I am very nice and agreeable, but this guy knows exactly how to get under my skin.

"I can sense spirits, and before you ask, there are none here. I also have some…. Other abilities, but I will not share those with you." I stared smugly at his expression. He looked as though he had just been rejected by a supermodel. I was relieved when I heard Ayako walk up the stairs. "Hi Ayako." I smiled cutely at her before walking out of the room.

* * *

*John's POV*

There was nothing here. No creaks or anything. Nothing had moved, there was no evidence of cold or hot fluctuations on Kazuya's equipment. I sighed in boredom. Suddenly, above me, I heard loud groaning sounds coming from the aging wood. The sounds got closer and closer to the top of the staircase I was next to. I took in a deep breath before rushing up to meet whatever it was. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

There was a crashing sound as I accidentally ran into it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to come. The thing I had run into took the brunt of the damage, though. I heard a whimper from below me and looked down. I had landed on top of Ellie. It was a fairly compromising position. My knee was between her legs and my hands on either side of her head. My head had landed right on her chest. I flushed as red as possible. Although I was pretty glad it was my childhood friend rather than my sister. That would've been even more awkward.

To make matters worse, Mai had to walk down the hallway at this exact moment. She gasped loudly and I turned my attention to her. The poor girl's face looked blank, a trickle of blood was coming out of her nose. I looked back to Ellie, who I felt shifting under me. Our faces were only inches apart. She wasn't as red as me, but getting close.

I heard loud footsteps coming from behinds us. _'Oh no, not Monk!' _I heard deep, roaring laughter. "Hey John, good job. You got the girl right where you want her!" Ellie's eyes opened wide and looked down to my knee, which was still between her legs. Her eyes were a lighter blue than mine. They were the kind that drew you in. I could hear here heavy, uneven breathing. I was pretty funny to the others who were laughing at us(Monk) or about to faint(Mai). I couldn't move either.

She had unconsciously moved closer. She put her mouth right next to my ear. "John, This is really weird, could you move? Your knee is rubbing against a very odd place." She blushed even more now. I watched as she smiled. I began to move so that I could get up when she reached up and kissed me lightly on my nose. She pulled back and grinned happily, wriggling out from under me now that she had enough space. She reached out a hand and pulled me up. I flushed at the small contact. I muttered a 'thank you' then walked away.

I heard Ayako walk in the room as everybody started talking(Except Mai, cause she was traumatized).

* * *

*Ellie's POV*

I felt my face heat up as I remembered what had happened earlier. John had been so close. I had been able to kiss him, though it was only on the nose.***** I could still hear Monk laughing at us. I groaned in annoyance. I stepped into the Base room and glared at him, my blush rising again. There was a cable beneath Monk's foot. I focused on it and watched as it shocked the older man. He stopped laughing and grabbed his poor, beaten foot. I felt sorry for him afterwards.

Mai looked surprised at the cable that had electrocuted Takigawa. She turned to poor John, who had been in the room, listening to the audio feeds from Naru's equipment. "John….. So, you and Ellie…? Ummmm, well, I thought you….. Well priests aren't allowed to do that." She turned pink as she mentioned that.

He kind of choked on the next breath of air he took in. "That was an accident, I ran into her while looking for the ghost." I walked over to Ayako to see what she was doing. The miko was staring off into space. Sadly, not enough to distract me from the embarrassment. Cassie and Cody walked into the room a minute later, followed by Naru. I walked up to my Half-brother. "I see you found my manager. Thanks Honeybean." I laughed at the twitch of his eyebrow, signaling his annoyance. He hated that name.

Cody nodded and took a seat by the spaced out shrine maiden. I wondered what was wrong with her. Naru browsed over the data we had collected in the past 20 minutes of having the equipment up and running. The miko suddenly stood up and announced that she was going to look around.

I sat down and let myself drift off into thought land, mainly thinking about the incident from earlier. John had really looked….. odd. His eyes had been fixed on mine. I could see them starting to glaze over with an unknown emotion. His knee rubbed up against me, lightly and gently. I could hear his breathing become erratic. His gasp when I moved slightly, pushing against him. I shuddered at the thought of it.

I only just woke up and realized that John had been staring at me for some time. I met his baby blue eyes for a short time, then got up and walked toward him. He averted his gaze. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him. My head was on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. I whispered to him in a low voice. "John, I want you to know something. I don't care about this morning. I know it was an accident. Don't be ashamed of it. I was just a little taken by surprise is all." I gave him a reassuring smile. I tilted his head towards me and watched as he looked down to meet my eyes. I moved up towards him and placed a kiss on his nose again. It was funny that he would get flustered because I used to do that when we were kids.

* * *

*John's POV*

I felt a small zap when her lips touched me. It was something she often did. She would shock me, yet it wouldn't hurt.***** It reminded me of when we were little. She would say something sweet and just peck my on the nose. I would let her smooth accent wash away the troubles of life. Hers wasn't as detectable as mine. She had a soft voice and a kind heart. We were the perfect friends. I was only just realizing that her lips were soft as well. But, as Mai had stated earlier, I was a priest, unable to fall for anybody.

I bit my lip and petted her silky hair. She still rested on my chest. She was small for her age, but it was perfect. She was light and petit. And she had fallen asleep in my arms.

Then, Ayako's shrill scream broke through the air.

* * *

**What did ya think? Need work, or is it good?**

***Just so you know, John has liked Ellie for a while. She is a little obtuse and really doesn't see that he cares. Their relationship hasn't started out extremely fast like you migh think by just reading this story, but started out in the backstory that will be explained in chapter three….. **

** *Ellie has a babit of shocking John, this is very important.**

**Please review, my nonexistent fanbase…..**


	4. File 1: Ch 3: Face in the Mirror

**File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?**

**Chapter 3: A Face in the Mirror**

**A/N:... Ehhh who cares… Short chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, of form own this wonderful anime.**

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)

**Author's Note**

Telepathy

_Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you._

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)

_(Dream- Age 6)_

_I sat by the edge of the lake. I recognized this place, I used to come here as a kid. My parents owned the property. There was somebody behind me, messing with my hair. She was weaving my curls into an intricate bun. I knew she had messed with curly hair before now; she was so skilled, though only my age. I couldn't see her face, yet the familiar tug in my stomach reminded me that we were close. Key word 'WERE'._

_I saw him from across the pond. His eyes were a clear pool of blue. It reminded me of the girl's eyes, though hers were lighter. Mother had described her eyes as liquid Safire, and mine as aquamarine. His were fathomless, filled with kindness. Who was this boy? He gave off a familiar aura, like the girl fixing my hair. His name popped into my head. John? He walked around the lake, only to stand by us. He was a native here, in this country. His accent was smooth as silk, so natural sounding._

_He had heard that there were Americans who had just moved here. He came to welcome us. He smiled a sweet smile, the girl behind me got up to walk around back to the house. She turned to ask me something. My face was copied perfectly on her. Her silky hair waved in the wind while she waited for my answer. I nodded to whatever she had asked. I only just realized that there was no sound in this dream. I just knew what was happening, as though it had happened before. Was I reliving a memory? I couldn't remember this happening before. Was I reliving my memory through somebody else's eyes? I had just seen myself walk away to get me and John lemonade. She came back with the whole pitcher. Was this girl really me? On the way, her foot slipped and she went tumbling into the lake. I sprang into action with John at my side. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up out of the water. She didn't know how to swim. This girl couldn't have been me._

_I started slipping from the shore. The boy, John, grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up as well. The nine-year-old struggled with both of our weight. My double and I attempted to get up the steep bank and out of the water. My mirror image was a dead-weight, her inability to swim made this all the harder. I felt her hand slip from me. In all the panic, the only sound in the dream was me shouting. I felt a cool dread at the name that burst from my lips. "Lexi!"_

I woke up in something warm, restraining me, keeping me from hurting myself. I immediately knew it was John. I realized that I was thrashing and stopped, letting the arms around me loosen. I looked up at the azure-eyed priest and smiled. He looked back down at me. I realized something else; my head was on his chest and I was sitting in his lap. This was what would happen when I fell asleep in the car when John was there. I would fall asleep with my head on his shoulder, and somehow end up in his lap.

I remembered those days. The dream had allowed those memories to resurface after I spent so long digging a hole to bury them in. "John?" My voice came out as a whisper. "Do you remember when we first met… by the lake behind out houses? I had a dream about that."

His grip tightened around me. He knew I was in pain. Anything that reminded me of HER put me in pain. "Yeah, you almost died. I remember having to fish you two from the pond. You didn't really make a good impression on my mother. She scolded me for coming home covered in mud." He laughed; it was uneasy and strained.

"I did almost die. But, I almost lost her, and that makes it all the more painful." I wanted to see my mirror image again. Because now I know who it was. His chin rested in my hair. It was almost easy to forget that he was a priest. He had taken a vow not to be with anybody romantically, or even touch a girl like that. Yet here he was, cuddling with me, trying to help me get over the hurt that the memory had caused me. I wanted right then and there to die as well.

* * *

(*John's POV*)

It felt so nice to be close to her. To be there when she needed me. I wanted to say that everything would be alright, but it wasn't. She had lost something irreplaceable, and I couldn't fill the void that the loss had created. Without warning, she drifted asleep again, hopefully this time, a dreamless sleep. It was amazing that she had slept through all that. Ayako had screamed so loud that I was sure Ellie would've woken up. Then Kuroda started claiming that she was attacked by the spirit. '_It may be getting dangerous in here.' _

I felt sleep tugging at me as I sat alone in the base. It was an odd weightless kind of pressure on my chest. Like it was pushing me under. I let my cheek rest against Elena's forehead. Sleep found me; before I could protest, I saw blackness.

_(Dream-Age 9)_

_My mother was pushing me out the door. Her best friend June had just moved in next door with her two daughters. Of course Mother would want me to meet the twins. June Mills* had them six years ago, after she left for America. Why she had returned was beyond me._

_I walked to the back yard, where we shared a pond with our new neighbors. I saw something marvelous on the opposite shore, just across from me. I knew they were sisters, but their resemblance to each other was amazing. The word identical suddenly meant something. They were sitting together. One of them was doing the other's hair. The girl getting her hair done looked up at me._

_She had light blue eyes, pretty and calm. It seemed as though she had expected me to come. I didn't notice that my feet were carrying me over to them until I could almost reach out and touch them. I looked down immediately. I didn't have much experience talking to people in general. The one that hadn't noticed me before suddenly walked up. She stretched out her hand in greeting with a goofy smile on her face. Her voice was light and feathery as she talked. "I'm Alexa, though most people call me Lexi. You must be John from Next door." She gave a sweet smile as she turned to her copy. "This is my sister Elena, she prefers Ellie though."_

_The girl she had introduces liked down with pink tinted cheeks. She waved toward me timidly. I could see their differences now. Lexi had darker hair; streaks of light brown ran through the pretty gold, and eyes than her sister, an ocean blue, barely lighter than my own. She also appeared to be much more outgoing. Elena looked scared to talk to me as she sat in silence._

_Her sister, unable to take the quiet, stood up from behind Elena and offered us lemonade. I nodded, happy for refreshment from the hot, Australian sun. Elena nodded as well. It was a pregnant pause and all sounds seemed to stop for a moment. They returned with the other twin, who was carrying a pitcher of lemonade and three cups on a tray. She smiled slightly, almost giddily as she got closer to us. Nearly five feet away from being able to touch her, she slipped on a patch of loose dirt, dropping the tray. She was sliding right towards the lake. We were on the steeply banked side; it was nearly three feet into the water._

_Ellie was lightning fast. She had a hold of her twin's hand before I could even process what was going on. I snapped out of my daze and jumped forward and grabbed the shy twin in a vice-grip. My nine-year-old body strained under the two six-year-olds' combined weight. I was sure that we were going to die. I felt a force draw me back, pulling on my shirt; it was helping me. I heard a horrific splash, and then Ellie's scream. "Lexi!"_

_I almost stopped what I was doing. The pressure on my hand vanished as the girl let go. Ellie wrestled out of my grasp and another splash was heard. I looked down, shouting for them. The bubble rose to the surface from their struggles. I waited for a short time before Ellie resurfaced with a limp package in her arms a few meters away, where the bank wasn't as steep. She climbed out, pulling her twin with her. Both girls were breathing fine. Alexa was unconscious._

_Later that night, I saw them at the dinner table. My mother had invited their family over for dinner. Ellie turned towards her reflective plate, made of polished metal. Lexi's bright eyes were reflected in it.* I couldn't find the courage to speak. I suddenly got a bad feeling; something would happen to the older twin.*_

* * *

**A/N: I know, not long. This was mostly to explain the twin's past and introduce Ellie's twin.**

*** June is Lexi and Ellie's mother. She, like them, has blonde hair. The only difference is her blue eyes.**

*** Soon to be revealed within an actual chapter. Lexi and Ellie have the ability to communicate with each other mentally. Their mother labeled it as 'Twin Telepathy'. Lexi has spiritual/mental powers and Ellie has physical (as shown later). Lexi has visions of the future and is able to send them mentally to her sister through telepathy. She had a vision of herself at dinner. At the exact moment Lexi tried to send the vision, John accidentally intercepted it with his own powers. This is the main reason he decided to become a priest. All will be explained later, I promise.**

***Lexi is the older twin.**


	5. File 1: Ch 4: Cruel Tricks and Magic

**File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?  
****Chapter 4: Cruel Tricks and Magic Powers**

**A/N:My last computer sadly passed away last month and I have been unable to type. I'm so sorry for the wait. but, I finally got a new computer, so chapters should come out fster than ever!**

**Reviewers:**  
**lovelydasom: Thank you so much for your review. I was able to look at it over Christmas break annd it made me happy to see that at least one person is reading my story with interest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own this wonderful anime.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)**

**Author's Note**

Telepathy

_Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you._

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(*John's POV*)

Elena sat cross-legged on the wooden floor. It had been almost an hour since she had woken up. Her shaking had since stopped, thank God. Her sister had really rattled her to the core. Ellie and Lexi were always close and often acted as eachother's crutches in times of need. Only, it was different now that the older twin was gone.

Lexi had suddenly become ill. In a coma, and Elena blamed herself. If the others knew about her condition, no doubt she would be embarassed. She was an elemental since a very young age. Electricity, water, wind. She could control them. Yet there were those who feared such people. Many believed that they could not contain their powers. But, she was completely in control now, not like back then.

Sure, every now and then, a small shock would be given to an unwary passerby that accidentally brushes against her hand, or a storm would magically appear in the area she was in. But, Elena was strong and fought back her powers. She even resorted to a psychic seal, which drained them away until they were bearable. She would never hurt somebody again, like she had that night.

(_Flashback-Age 11)_

_It had been raining for nearly the whole day. It was cold and dreary. Loud thunder claps could be heard in the distance. Lightening struck somwhere in the North. Elena sat, unfazed by the howling wind and pounding rain, next to the window. I had learned by then that living next to her brought us rain regularly._

_It had been nearly a year since the twins had revealed their big secret. Alexa was the spiritual psychic. She could use telepathy, was clairvoyant, and could control what others saw and felt. She could make people unable to see or hear a dog that was right in front of them, or make them hallucinate. She could even make an impenetrable sheild using pure energy. Lexi was her sister's balance and container._

_If Alexa was spiritual, Elena was physical. She could cause tidal waves, lightening strikes, and tornadoes when she got angry enough. It was amazing what one person could do if they weren't in control of their emotions. My lips tightened at the expression that was on the younger twin's face. "Are you alright Ellie?"_

_Elena and Alexa recently had a fight. It was not a pleasant one. "I'm fine John."_

_My eyes narrowed skeptically. I sighed, scratching the back of my head in frustration. She was too stubborn to tell me anything, which left me unable to help and left out, 'not cool.'_

_"Jonathan Brown!" My mother was on the prowl._

_I had decided to stay over during the storm, and wait it out. My overbearing mother had not been told of my wereabouts by my lazy father, and 'bingo!', instant worry. The voice echoed for a little while inside of the big house. His mother's heels clicked on the floor of the entryway, wich was a pretty blue tile. She rounded the corner in an annnoyed huff._

_"Jonathan!" I winced at the use of mu full name. "It's nearly eight, have you been here the entire time?" She took another breath, about ready to begin her rant about how I should've been home, should've done htis, or shouldn't be here. I was ready to take all of it, full force, when Ellie raised her voice._

_"It's my fault Mrs. Brown. I invited John over to discuss a new science proje__ct with him that we got yesterday. It began raining, so I couldn't let him go home. We called the house earlier and left a voice-mail." My mother blinked in surprise, then in embarrassment. 'Of course she had forgotten to check her voice-mails, typical mum.'_

_"W-well, John, It's still time to go home." I got up and waved to Ellie._

_The girl's sour expression broke for a moment and she waved kindly at me. "Tell your sister that I said bye, ok?" The sour expression flickered back on for a moment, and she nodded reluctantly._

(Present Day)

I didn't see much that night, but the dreams still haunt me.

I still hear the sickening crack of Lexi's head as the beams land on her, putting her into a long sleep. The fire still dances behind my closed eyes. Ellie sits in the background, guilty as ever. I know that these dreams are the memories of the girl in the hospital bed, wasting away. She sends them to me, in an odd comfort to her sister, with the shrill message:

"Here I lay my heavy head,  
to maybe get a sleepless rest.  
Softened shadows start to creep.  
They interrupt my broken sleep.

my sister's wants, my sister's needs,  
Beloved sister's evil deeds.  
nighttime fires, from lightening sprung.  
They wash away my dying sun.

With my sun goes, as with all her light.  
Her blame covers up her internal fight.  
With regrets, her crimson tithe.  
And her guilt wills to end my life."

It was fairly easy to see what the girl's last thought meant. She feared for her own life, as well as Elena's sanity. The girl's plan? She was going to pull the plug, literally. Alexa had been in a coma for half her life. It was killing both of them. Ellie's guilt. Her thoughts that she was the reason for the long sleep.

Alexa's love, that her twin felt she didn't deserve. This could be the last year that the twins would be together on this plane. After their time was up, they agreed that Lexi would go ahead and make a place for her sister. I felt a cool hand brush over my shoulder and let my eyes fall closed. Lexi was still here.

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)

A light laugh sounded in my ear. My sister's soul was up to no good once again. It wasn't astral projection, but something entirely different. My twin had the ability to create illusions, and blurr them into reality. She could telepathically send the feeling of cool breath on my ear, words in my head, and form them into reality.

That hand on my shoulder was just an illusion, created by my unconcious twin's mind. I sighed and slapped the feeling away, shutting out my sister's mind. Lexi's hurt filtered through our connection. I could ignore it for the time being. I hadn't even been paying attention to this case. I didn't get why I was even here. What use would I be, after all, this was my first time investigation an actively haunted house. If you could really even say it was haunted, that is. I was getting nada. Lexi's powers filtered through me as I tried again. No ghosts answered my call. Max was out ghost hunting as well, making himself scarce as usual. Cody was doing background checks, and Cassie was downstairs arguing with Naru.

I cupped my cheek with my hand, as I leaned on it and tried using my borrowed powers again. Nothing. I sighed and gave up. Lexi's dissapointment rang in my head. I thought we were going to get something for sure, Sister_._I slumped a little.

I know, Lexi, just give us a little more time, K? I felt her agreement tighten the bond a little bit. I lifted the block from my mind and felt her materialize beside me. Her mind worked inside of mine to create an image of her. The silvery figure turned to look at the moniters.

Does it feel strange? I looked up confused. To have me in your head, I mean. It's so odd to think that you're the only one who can see me, and that's just because I'm messing with your mind. I don't want to manke you umcomfortable sister. I chuckled. Masako gave me an ood look from accross the room.

It wasn't umcomfortable, in fact, it was pretty nice to feel my twin's aura around me at all times. I don't mind. No doubt, Masako could sense the spirit next to me. He eyes were pinned to the spot that my detatched twin was floating. I had told her that there was a spirit connected to me beforehand, so she didn't seem to pay any mind to the presence.

"Where's John at?" The question broke the odd quiet. The doll covered her mouth with her kimono and pointed down the hallway.

"Second door on the right."

I nodded and walked to the doorway silently. I had a feeling deep in my gut that something was about to happen. My borrowed powers of ESP were acting up again. My sister seemed to be loaning out her powers to me like there would be no tommorrow. Sister...?

I nodded and sent my telepathic thought to her. I sense it. Thank you Sister. I looked into the room, only to see the miko dressed in traditional clothes, similar to that of a shrine maiden. She was mumbling the prayer quietly. I knew the prayer well. She said it perfectly. She smiled at the end. I was distinctly aware of them talking, but at that moment, my sister lent me her powers again. I could see a flash of the future. glass shattered, and small droplets of blood spattered.

"Everybody, get down!" I watched as they all loked at me questioning my sanity. A split second later, the windows shattered. The wind picked up, and in the distance, lightening struck a telephone pole.

* * *

**I hope that this provides some background for the characters. I was only able to post half of the chapter due to system failure. I will wrap the chapter up, as well as give you a new chapter sometime next week. I am sorry for the delay.**


	6. File 1: Ch 5: Unfamiliar Feelings

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?  
Chapter 5: Unfamiliar Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own this wonderful anime.

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)**

**Author's Note**

Telepathy

_Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you._

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(*Alexa's POV*)

I was still aware, more than my twin sister could ever know. I could feel the hospital's blankets encasing me in a cotton embrace, or some poetic shit like that. What the hell did I care anymore though? I was lying like a deadweight. I couldn't even twitch my still fingers, let alone opening my mouth to tell my sister that I was alright. Do you remember those doctors in the movies telling those husbands that their comatose wives couldn't hear what they were saying? Or do you remember those scenes with those same husbands kissing those same wives on the lips, and the wives waking up and not rememberinng it... if they even did wake up.

Those movies that you see... they lie. I remember all of it. The day my sister stroked my cheek for an hour in a comforting gesture, or how she fell asleep that same day, and I could hear her rythmic breathing. I remember her reading to me in my sleep, and hearing the soft thud when she would place a vase full of flowers at my bedside. Or how my kind twin would kiss my forehead, like she'd been doing every year for the past eight years.

Elena was always there for me. It wasn't her fault. Lightening struck our house. I fell. The beams came crashing down. That was the end of it. She had never pushed me, didn't make the house collapse. All she did was get angry, and it stormed.

I remember, even now, the torrent that came after that small fight. It was over something so stupid; I forgot what it was about. We had a power outage only moments after John left. Bright light ripped through the sky, then I knew no more.

The next thing I remember is the screaming. Ellie's screams. The nurse tucked me into the cold, hard bed. I gave up.

I realized, though, that our telepathic connetcion was stronger than ever. I was not only able to see and hear her thoughts, but emerse myself in what she tasted, heard, saw, smelled, felt. It was amazing. I was, for the first time, one with my sister. Not in a sick or disturbing way, but now I wasn't so alone. She was always there, her aura wrapped around me was enough to make me feel alive again. Of course, it's not like I am dead in the first place.

I stared out the window of my hospital room. It overlooked much of the gardens that were busy being pruned. Cassie sat in the far corner, asleep in the grey chair. I looked downn at my silvery tinted hand. It was so translucent. Human hands couldn't be seen through. I could focus hard enough. I could look and sound like a human. I would always feel dead though, cold as a winter breeze.

I waved the pale hand and watched the illusion break and flicker for a moment. It pulled be back into reality. That's just what I was... an illusion. I could make people think that I was there. Feel my ghostlike touch, hear my feathery voice. In reality, though, I was a body laying in a hospital bed, tubes and wired protruding from my skin, like some sick horror movie. I looked over to where my body was nestled in the cool covers.

My cheeks were slightly sunk in. My once-tan cheeks, now pale as the sheets I slept upon. My mind no longer needed suck a frail body. I glared at my weak from. Cassie, in the corner, was waking up. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey squirt. Been up all night?" I frowned at the nickname.

Yes, I've been looking out for Sister. This is her first case, so I wanted to make sure that she would be fine. My telepathic voice sounded so strange, even to my own ears. In this plane of existence, it was hard to make anything look or sound perfectly human. It simply took too much energy, so my voice was too light to be realistic.

Cassie frowned at this. "You know, if you let your mind rest more, you would probably be out of this coma." She sent a pointed glance toward my body.

I turned away to look back out the window, silently communicating with my twin. Sister?

I felt the familiar tingle of her mind on the other end of the telepathic connection. Hmm?

I just wanted to know if you found anything yet. If you need me to, I can lend you my abilities for a short while. We had the ability to transfer abilities between us. When I die I knew that I would give Ellie my powers. I wouldn't die in vain.

You really don't have to... I felt Cassie leave the room. I transferred my spiritual energy over the connection, and heard a groan of annoyance come through. Never mind, Sister.

I felt her send out a wave of my energy. I had plenty of it. The body tends to build up energy when it's sleeping all the time. Nothing? I thought we were going to get something for sure, Sister.

I let my shoulders droop in dissapointment. She felt the change in emotion andwas quick to comfort me. I know, Lexi, just give us a little more time, K?

I reached out for her soul, the bond between us. I visualized myself beside her. The illusion was quick to form. Soon I was standing beside my twin, who smiled in response to my sudden materialization. The workings of her brain fascinated me, as I looped my energy within it, sustaining the image of me, the sound of me, the feel of me, in her mind. I was weaving an intricate web, a genjutsu of sorts.

The way she saw me, I had my long hair in a low ponytail. My favorite stone-washed jean shorts, which came up to midthigh, and dark blue tank top were my outfit of choice. She gave me a knowing smile and looked at her knees. I turned towards the monitors, with an interested look on my face, but really I was just trying to focus on anything but the doll-like medium staring at me. I smiled as I heard Cassie's loud screech of 'You freagin narsissist! I'm gonna beat that smug look off your pompous face!'

I almost floated down to see what the commotion was about. I felt my sister's mind change track. Does it feel strange? She gave me an odd look. To have me in your head, I mean. It's so odd to think that you're the only one who can see me, and that's just because I'm messing with your mind. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Sister.

My sister let out a quiet chuckle. The doll looked up from her kimono, it was apparently very interesting. Elena just waved it off as nothing. Her joy and happiness filtered through the bond, making me happy as well. I don't mind.

I looked to my sister's smiling face and let out a small hum of appreciation. At least she accepted me, right? She stood up and walked over to Masako and tilted her head in a cute, wondering fasion. "Where's John at?"

Masako looked at her, then hid her face behind the sleeve of her kimono. "Second door on the right." I began to float after her. A shock ran down my spine. '_Something bad is soon to happen.'_ I looked at her, knowing that she had felt it through the connection.

Sister...? Her eyes widened in realization and she nodded.

The Miko was praying to her nonexistant gods in the room, just in front of the stairs. A small flash of light, and the sound of shattering glass. Blood danced accross my vision. I sense it. Thank you Sister. I sent her my vision. Her eyes opened wide with shock and she ran to the entrance of the room. The miko smiled as she ended her useless prayer and began talking to the principal.

"Everybody, get down!" They looked at her in shock as she ran forward, to where the miko was walking the principal to the door. She hissed in annoyance when they didn't move.

She jumped in front of the shrine maiden and shielded them just as glass cracked in the old windows. Her eyes lit up with the familiar blue energy. she calmly looked to the individual pieces of glass with disinterest. She held her hand out and the same blue glow surrounded her body. Wind burst from her fingertips reversing the direction of the shards.

I felt pain come through the bond between us, and watched in horror as the seal took effect. She cut her powers off mid-strike, and clutched at her throat in agony. A stray piece of glass sliced accross her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. I landed at her side, putting my hand to the active power seal. It was glowing the same blue as her eyes still were. She winced and released her control over the flow of air.

The seal became dull and inactive.

* * *

(*Elena's POV*)

I could sense my sister's distress through the bond. She fretted over me and was busy floating nearby. John glanced at me, knowing what it was that bothered me. I hissed in pain, as the dull ache flared for a moment. Mai looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright Elena?"

I sighed _'Too scared to call me Ellie__?'_ I nodded to her and sat down in a chair.

Naru stepped forward. "I believe you owe us an explanation." I sent him a glare that made him flinch. My sister was beside me the entire time, probably digging around in his mind.

I found something interesting to you, Sister. It's very private, but... I cut her off.

I don't want to blackmail the annoying narsissist, just beat the living crap out of him, and downsize that ego. It's practically suffocating me. There are many of you who may wonder, why do I hate your beloved Naru so? He just makes me angry. I have no idea why.***** Case closed.

I sighed and let my eyelids droop for a while. "Do you really want to know?"

Wether for added affect, or for serious reasons, Naru pulled out his black book. My sister's voice interrupted my thoughts. I knew that book had a purpose! I tilted my head in confusion at her comment, ignoring whatever Naru had to say.

"My name is Elena Kristen Mills. I am the daughter of Jane and Robert Mills..."

"Robert Mills? You have to be kidding me!" My father's a big paranotmal investigator, big whoop.

I nodded and glared at Monk, who had interrupted me. "May I continue?"

Naru gave my the go ahead gesture.

"I have something to show you before I tell you my secret."

All of them... Mai, Naru, John, Houshou, Ayako, Masako... They all nodded.

* * *

(Time Skip: 10 Minutes)

"Why are we at the hospital?" I winced at Mai's honest question. She noticed my saddened look and closed her eyes, gazing downward in an apoligetic expression.

"I want all of you to promise that you won't think of me any differently after this." All of them made sounds of agreement, even Naru the Narsissist nodded his head.

I led them through the familiar hallways, my sister's image eager to join her body in the same room again. My steps were echoed by theirs. I stopped in front of the door and locked my eyes on the familiar handle, worn by constant use. I looked up at the number in determination. I squeezed the golden colored metal and twisted.

Nothing had changed any since I last visited her. She was still lying there, asleep. She was still in a coma. It was still my fault. My sister's loving presence gave me strength.

They filtered in the room one by one. I sat by the bed and brushed her long hair out of her face. I heard a quiet gasp and looked up. Naru was shaking with some unrecognisable emotion.

* * *

(*Naru's POV*)

_'Identical twins?'_ I could feel myself shaking, loosing my carefully crafted composure. The girl in the hospital bed was a carbon copy of Elena. Her golden hair was splayed upon the pillow like a halo. Ellie brushed her sister's hair calmly, threading her fingers through the locks easily.

"This is what you wanted to show us? Your twin?" I heard Houshou speak up. "How does she tie into any of this?"

Elena bristled. "she's my older sister, and she's more important to this than you could ever know."

Monk took a step back.

All I could think about was Gene. _'Twins? What are the odds?'_ I wished that my brother could've been there to see this. Another pair of gifted twins. The possibility made my heart race.

* * *

(*Alexa's POV*)

I smiled at their reactions. It was time. I threaded my being into each one of their minds. I could make tham think that I was right there. I could make them all see me now. Mai was the first to notice me sitting on the window sill. She stared in wonder at my silvery skin. The dark-haired one was much more controlled than Mai, who was staring, and in the proccess, creeping me out. He merely looked over to me and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"This is my sister, Alexa." My sister came to stand beside me, grabbing my hand, twining her fingers with mine. I smiled to her.

I heard the dark-haired one speak up. "Astral projection?" I chuckled.

I broadcasted my telepathy to those who were in the room. Far from it, young investigator. I am currently inside all of your minds, tampering with the energy. I am telling your sight receptors that you can see me, your sound receptors that you can hear me speak. I am nothing more than an illusion. Let me demonstrate.

I pulled at the threads that I attatched to their energy, making the threads longer, wider, more noticable. I watched all of them flinch, except for John, who was used to it by now.

"So, can you see what each of us are thinking?" I looked to the monk, who had spoken.

I chuckled and gave a smirk. If I really wanted to see what goes on in that head of yours, then yes. I could see your darkest memories, then use telepathy to broadcast them. Naru flinched slightly at this statement. But I have no desire to see your dirty little secrets. I waved it off.

My sister winced at my bluntness. "Of course, her way to get information is also very strenious on her. You saw how she was able to widen the threads, right? It takes alot of focus and energy to hold those threads so thin that you cannot detect them."

Ayako spoke for the first time. "What about you? Those powers that were used back at the old school house weren't mind control."

Elena looked uncomfortable and I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I am the direct opposite of my older sister; my powers are that of a physical nature. I am an elemental."

I glared at those who gasped in surprise. I could feel through the bond, my sister was hurt by those gasps.

Mai spoke up, pure innocence in her quesion, "What's an elemental?"

Naru looked at me, he and John being the only ones who didn't show surprise to her statement. "They were once-feared psychics who were able to bend and twist the elements. Their power was unimaginable; it was able to rip apart whole villages in a single night. Their power, however, came at a great price. They were unable to fully control it, and ended up hurting those closest to them. In the year of 1915 villagers were required to hunt down these beings, and burn them alive, calling them witches and demons. This was similar to the Salem Witch Trials in America.

"They were hunted to near extinction. It is rare to see one these days, as they won't reveal themselves to anybody that they don't trust. Ellie is one of these people."

I nodded to him. Thank you for explaining. Then, in private I told him, I'm so sorry... He looked to me in surprise, then looked away, knowing what I was talking about.

My sister gathered the nerve to speak again. "I am a wind elemental, as you have seen. I can also manupulate lightening and water, though." She held out her hand, palm up. I felt pain filter through the bond as energy collected in her hand. The seal glowed faintly. The glowing aqua ring had curled itself around her irises again. Small water droplets began forming. The moisture in the air raced towards her hand, until she had a baseball sized water sphere.

Her other hand was held out, palm up. Small electrons gathered there, until there was a glowing ball of electricity. Elena winced in pain. The seal was trying to limit her powers. She allowed the water to evaporate, and the electrons to dissapate.

"Marvelous." It was unknown who said that. The glowing blue ring around her eyes, the mark of an elemental, faded again.

Naru still looked unfazed. "That was a weak demonstration. I expected better, to tell you the truth."

Elena glared at him ,"You expected better? I can't believe that...!" She froze and grabbed her neck in pain. It was excrutiating. I could feel it filter in through the bond between us. Until now, I had watched, now I was pissed.

Asshole! Don't mess with my sister, unless you want to be tortured! She was weak after using her energy. The seal would drain away power until there was almost nothing left. Using more energy than her body would allow, could be agonizing at best. Provoking her right after the seal activates... it's suicidal.

John placed a calming hand on the seal, which wrapped around her neck, much like a necklace. It was a serpant, biting its own tail, with runic symbols written on it. I felt his soothing energy flow into the seal, through my connection with my twin. I felt gratitiude towards the priest.

Thank you John.

* * *

(*John's POV*)

I felt my spiritual energy mingle with hers. She calmed down slowly. Alexa floated nearby, with a look of pure hatred on her face, directed at the narsissist in the corner. He spoke up. "I will not allow you to be on this case anymore. She is a danger to those around her. I will contact the principal immediately."

"No you will not." I looked up to see Mai glaring at her boss.

"Give her a chance."

"Yeah, Naru, give her a chance."

I heard Ellie take a weezing breath beside me. "Contact him. Go ahead."

Alexa gave her sister a pleading look, sending her sister something with telepathy.

"No, Alexa! Let's face it, I'm dangerous, even when sealed away." She looked downward in guilt. "I'm the reason that you're like this."

The illusion's face turned somber, and she looked out the window.

"Ellie, c'mon, I'll help you out." I spoke quietly in her ear.

"John, even if you were to help me, it doesn't change the fact that I'm more dangerous than anybody on this team. Not because of my power, but because of the fact that I can't control it. If the seal hadn't activated just now, I could've killed Kazuya." Said narsissist didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, but you didn't." I always gave the pointed answer. She sighed and looked up at me. _ 'Thank the lord for the puppy dog pout!'_

"Fine! I give up." I smiled, she glared at me. "I'll finish the damn case." I winced at her use of language. Naru glared and walked out of the room, black book in hand.

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)

_'Grrr! Damn him and his cuteness!'_ My useless assistant chose that moment to walk in.

"Elena I... Why is everybody here?" I turned towards him with a chilling smile.

"Cody, brother dear, did I say you could speak to me?" I wa sstill mad about the fact that he'd tied me up, put me in a trunk, kidnapped me, put me on an airplane, drove me all the way to an abondoned school house, and told me that I would be taking a case. All without my consent.

Cody looked at John for help, who shrugged. _'Speaking of which...'_ I reached up and kissed John on the nose. He gave a small yelp of surprise when I shocked him.

"Wait a minute... So you're the one who shocked me earlier!" I heard Monk shout loudly.

I gave him a more gentle, apoligetic smile, "Maybe..."

Mai looked confused.

* * *

(*Alexa's POV*)

I felt a small disturbance. A familiar, spine-chilling tingle ran through me before the vision actually happened. I saw Masako, who had left the room earlier, walking around a classroom in the old school house. I watched Masako lean against the weak plywood. I watched her plummet. I could only send the vision to my sister.

She ran from the room.

* * *

(*Elena's POV*)

_'I hope I can get there in time to stop her..._' I ran as fast as I could. I mentally thanked my sister for forcing me to run track during the spring, it built up my stamina.

I threw open the door and looked into the old school house. Faint creaks sounded from above... footsteps. I pushed myself up the stairs, only faintly hearing the voices of Mai and John call to me. Masako leanned against the wall, relaxing for a momennt. Before I got there, the wood cracked, and Masako fell.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the whole 'boohoo depression' thingy. I wanted this chapter to show Ellie's guilt for hurting her sister, as well as the seal. I only hope that it wasnn't to agnsty or anything, because I had my cousin type up some of it. If it needs to be changed, just tell me in a review, or PM me. Also, the 'n' button got stuck quite a bit for some odd reason, so if there are any weird 'n's that don't seem to belong, just ignore them. Or if you have OCD like my cousin does, tell me, and I'll go back and obsessively fix them for you, K?**

** *Actually, Ellie hates Naru because he's very critical about her abilities. Since at the beginning of the chapter, he doesnn't know what they are, he constantly bugs her to tell him. She hates having to repeat herself over and over again.**


	7. File 1: Ch 6: Best Friends

**File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?**  
**Chapter 6: Best Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own this wonderful anime.  
**

**A/N: I realize now, looking back on this story, that Ellie is extremely bi-polar. One minute, she's like "Yay, Love!", and the next, she's all angsty or like "I'll kill you, GRRR!" I will try to be more consistant, instead of letting the character's emotions run rampant in no general direction.**

**Reviewers:**

**Lovelydasom: **_I am super happy that you're still sticking with this story, even when I, the author, am getting tired of it. But, then again, that may just be because I hate typing. Your reviews are something I like to see, so keep reviewing, I'll keep typing. It's a win-win situation, and besides, you have a randomness about you, and I love random people! Just tell me whenever you begin your story and I'll gladly read it :) Thanks for your dedication to my story!_

**Luciana Riddle: **_I'm soooo sorry that I forgot to aknowledge your review on the first chapter, so I'm making it up to you now. Just for my stupididty, I will now let you have an awesome priviledge. If you want, PM me about your own OC in the story. I'll make him/her a main character that SPR gets in later chappies. How does that sound? Do you forgive me for my absent-mindedness? Yay!_

_Key:_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)**

**Author's Note**

Telepathy

_Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you._

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(*John's POV*)

Her staring made me wonder what was so interesting about that wall. Ellie had been staring at it for the past hour and a half. The cracked blackboard stared blankly back, if walls could stare. To Elena, it was probably just a reminder of yet another person she couldn't help. The chalkboard had cracked at the exact moment that Masako fell through the plywood. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and sat quietly, waiting for instructions from Naru.

The narsissist had gone out to see the ambulance off. He'd been gone for almost as long as Elena had been in the trance-like state. "Ellie, are you alright?" No response.

I gave a quiet groan. The small psychic could be a handful sometimes. Mai was staring between us from her position on the floor **(Mr. Monk had since taken up residence in one of the only two chairs in the base. John occupied the other.)**, flicking her gaze back and forth. She blushed when I caught her staring. "Ummm... John?"

I blinked, content with staying quiet. "How long have you known Ellie... I mean NOT that it's any of my buisiness but..." She trailed off, at a loss for what to say. "Did she really put her sister in the hospital? She said it was her fault..." She trailed off, eyes looking to said girl, then moving back to meet my eyes.

I gave a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. She'll tell you if you sak her, so why're you asking me?" She gave a nervous grin and scratched the back of her head sheepishly** (That's so Mai-like, don't you agree?)**.

"I wouldn't know how to talk to her after that." She looked back at the blonde, nervous as could be.

I sighed and gave a comforting smile. "Talk to her like you did before, she hasn't changed. Watch." I put a hand on Elena's shoulder, startling her out of her trance.

"Watcha doin' Ellie?" She still looked a little shocked, but then calmed down.

"I sent out Max to look for any spirits in the area, but so far, zip. If this is a poltergeist, then it's most likely of human origin."

Whee did you gather that it was a poltergeist?" I felt more confused than before.

"Knocking sounds, glass breaking, chairs moving..." She gave me a list of the criteria.

"Chairs moving?" She looked up at me from the wall and nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I was going to wait until the rest of the group was back in here, but..." She trailed off and walked over to the monitor of the camera in room 2-B.

Mai looked up at it and gasped. "It can't be!"

I looked over at her, stunned at her reaction. "What Mai?"

"There's no way! I mean, how? I put the camera in that room." She pointed to the monitor. "The chair was at the far end of the room. There's no way!"

Ellie stepped in, putting a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "Relax Mai, I saw it too. I went in to take tempetature readings and saw it."

Mai stopped her frantic mutterings and looked at the older girl. "O-ok." She gave a small smile.

Ellie turned to me. "John?"

I looked to her with wide eyes. She winced. "What's wrong?"

Elena let out a small sigh. "It's nothing, but could you please wake up Takigawa while I go get Naru. I have an aching suspicion he's at the library."

I gave a small nod, wondering why she had flinched away.

* * *

(*Elena's POV*)

_'Why did he have to pull that face?'_ I walked hurriedly to the school library. The principal said that he'd let us use references as well as any files on the old school house, so long as we minded our manners. _'That look...'_ It was the same look he'd given me before he left my house. He had given me the same gaze filled with confusion and surprise. I shook off the guilt.

Sister? I heard the worried voice of my sister sound in my head.

I felt my expression soften. Don't worry Alexa, I'm fine. I wish that I was fine. I'm drowning in my own guilty, my punishment. I touched the seal on my neck and sighed.

I felt doubt from my sister's end. I don't believe you. I could imagine her pouting, eyes demanding an answer.

I looked up at the large library, trying to keep my face strait. I'll tell you when I'm ready. I heard a small growl break through the connection.

Fine. That's the best I'll get for now, anyways, isn't it? I gave a knowing smile, even though she couldn't see.

I guess that's for you to find out, Sister Dear. The connection was cut. I blinked, offended. Cutting a mental connection was the psychic equivalent of somebody hanging up on you when you're talking to them on the phone. In short, it was just rude.

I smirked, my sister was riled up so easily. The library doors opened up automatically. I smiled annd walked through. I was walking past the isles, when a book caught my eye. The small book was ordinary enough. It was small, green binding, torn at the spine from wear. it was the words though, the shiny golden letters that were written. _'The Brass Eagle.'***** _It was a book written by my best friend from high school. Rachel had been talented and successful. She was what I wanted to be, kind and popular.

But you have to learn to look underneath. When she was young, her father left her mother. The mother, distraught, turned to cigarettes, alchohol, drugs... the works. Rachel was beaten, abused, sexually assaulted by her mother's 'friends', if you could call them that. One day, her mother took an argument too far. I was outside of the house when I heard the gun go off. I forgot what was running through my head, as I bust into the apartment. Rachel just layed there. Her mother had fled out the back door.

This book was found in Rachel's room, sitting on her bed. It was her diary. In it, was a note. A small, scribbled message on a piece of paper. Rachel wanted her story to be published, as a way to get out to the world just what was happening. She wanted to tell people about her story, to prevent these things from happening to anybody else.

I ran a finger down the spine lovingly and took the book from it's place on the shelf. I flipped through the pages, to a familiar date.

The entry was written in Rachel's neat script. Rather than typed, one could tell they had copied the pages of her diary using a copy machine. I knew this entry well. I had read it nearly a hundred times.

_**~Friday, June 13~**_

_It's the first day of a new week. I guess that I shouldn't be too happy, it's only a new week, right? Wrong. Today is the day that we'll get to meet the new girl. I think her name is Elena, the daughter of that big-time paranormal researcher. Everybody says that she's some kind of witch, and that she killed her sister, and locked her up in the basement. I want to meet her for myself before I judge though, that's what my mother said before she started her habits. I better leave, my bottom still hurts because of the beating from last time I was late for the bus._

**_~Friday, June 13 (Evening)~_**

_She really is nice! Everybody was sittinng in the front of the room, talking and discussing what they would do for the weekend. She just sat there in the back, reading a book. She's blonde with really pretty blue eyes. She tells me that her sister's in the hospital. She's been asleep a long time. I sat by her for that entire lesson. Ellie doesn't seem like the kind to be a witch, but she did wig out when I called her Ellie. Seems like a childhood friend also calls her that. his name is John, he graduated, I think. I'll have to ask her Monday._

_Ellie lives all alone. Her mother died when she was younger, and her father travels alot. She does have an older brother though. I think his name's Cody, but she didn't talk about him much. I want to be strong like her. She's quiet, but optimistic. She tells me about how when she gets older, she's going to be an author, and hunt ghosts. I hope she does. I want to read all about her adventures. And, when I die, I want to be remembered. I want this diary published. I want everybody to know about me. Thank you Ellie!_

_

* * *

_

(*John's POV*)

Mai sat quietly in the corner. She was fidgeting and wringing her hands together. She looked up at me. "When do you think they'll be back?"

I looked out the window of the darkening classroom. The sun would set in about an hour. "I'm not sure, but there are books in the library... Ellie might get sidetracked."

Mai looked confused, "Is she a big reader?"

I smiled as I remembered the the Elena from the past, her nose buried in a book constantly. "She doesn't read as much as she used to, but she still thinks of books as her way to escape."

Mai nodded, looking down. Her voice wavered slightly, "She's seen some pretty awful things, hasn't she? I mean the mark around her neck, and her sister..." She trailed off. "It isn't really my place to ask but..."

I cut her off. "She has. She's seen- and done- pretty bad things. But she's working so hard to pay for what she's done. She tries so hard for all of us."

Mai's eyes watered. "I want to help, but I don't know how to start a converstaion. I don't want to go up to her and say 'Oh, what a lovely day! Say, you've done unspeakeble things in your lifetime, right? Would you like to spill your guts to me?' I don't think that would work, do you?"

I shook my head slightly, letting curly hair spill over my eyes. "You just have to be truthful with her."

Mai out her hand up to her face and sobbed slightly. "I want to be there for her, like you are. You're such a good friend, but I don't know if I can live up to your standards. I just get the feeling that she's hurting so bad." I gave her a reassuring look.

"Mai, would you like to hear a story?"

* * *

(*Ellie's POV*)

I felt the hot tears run down my face. _'Yet another person that I couldn't save.'_ I flipped back the pages, all the way to the front. I knew what I would see. I had looked at this page many times before. The words were the same as the version of the book that I left back in America.

_**This diary is for my friends, especially Elena, who made me stronger.  
I love you guys. Remember me, whether with hate or love,  
because I'll remember you.**_

I wiped away stray tears and turned around. I don't know how long he was standing there, and I didn't care. I held out my hand to the narsissist. "You ready to go, Naru?"

He nodded and took my hand, ann oddly un-Naruish gesture. He held a new book under his arm. It was red with beautiful black calligraphy. I didn't have enough time to read its cover, nor was I going to butt into his buisiness. He gave me the same respect, and didn't ask about the green book I checked out. "I'm sorry."

I stopped, shocked at his words. "W-what?"

He turned to me and glared. "Do I really have to repeat myself? I said that I was sorry for provoking you this morning." He started walking again.

I just nodded, dumbfounded, and caught up with him.

* * *

(*John's POV*)

Mai blinked in confusion. "A story?"

I gave her a cute grin before starting again. "You want to help Ellie, right? I want to help her as well. But before you can help her, you have to know a little bit about her. So, I'm going to tell you a story."

Mai nodded and sniffled. All that remained of her prior sad spell. "There was a girl. An upperclassmen. Her name was Rachel. She was sweet and an amazing person. She was also the only girl to stand up for Elena, to be her friend. She would often help Ellie cook for my friends and I while I was training to become a priest.

"Rachel was something like Ellie's role model. She was everything Ellie wanted to be: strong, vibrant, talented, popular. We were close friends."

Mai blinked, "Were?"

I dipped my head in affirmation. "We were. She was a good person, but her mother wasn't. Mrs. Tiddle would smoke and drink, partying all hours of the night. One day, the two got into an argument. Rachel was shot and killed by her own mother. Elena, bless her heart, discovered the body."

Mai's eyes filled with tears again. "How awful!"

I felt saddened by this topic. It hurt me, down to the core. "Rachel was Ellie's second big loss. She retreated into herself, reading, never sleeping, barely eating. She was killing herself. I wanted to intervene, but she would shut me out. Finally, it got so bad that she collapsed. She still blames herself for Rachel's death. She thinks that she could've stopped it, that if she'd gotten there sooner, her friend would still be alive."

Mai looked up at me with a tear-streaked face. "Do you think she could've?"

I held her gaze honestly. "Nothing could've stopped Rachel's death. It was God's will."

Mai started sobbing uncontrolably. "I can't even begin to imagine how must she must be hurting. I-I-I know now. Just why you said that she's working hard to pay for it all. But what does she have to pay? If it wasn't her fault then..." She trailed off as the sobs became more powerful.

"You want to know something Mai?" She rubbed the tears away, still sobbing, but listening nonetheless.

"I was so jealous of Rachel. She was Ellie's best friend, like an older sister. It was like they needed eachother so much. Rachel needed Ellie as a crutch, and Ellie needed Rachel as the sister that she'd lost. It was a void that I couldn't fill for, and that made me envy Rachel. I... I couldn't be there as the comfort she craved. I was just the friend.***** I know it sounds stupid, but..." I looked down, a blush covering my cheeks.

Mai smiled through her salty tears. "I understand perfectly." I made a face. Her sentence had some sort of secret meaning to it.

She laughed. My face turned to a pout. She just laughed harder, sadness forgotten. "You're so cute, John." She giggled so hard that she had to hold her sides.

I blushed and went outside of the classroom to stand by the door. The tiles of the floor at the entryway were a bleak grey, and there were 64 all together. It was sad that I was actually bored enough to count them.

The door suddenly slammed open and an angry narsissist stepped through, followed by Ellie. I caught sight of the book she posessed and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes and gave a small smile. A crying Mai chose that moment to burst down the stairs and tackle Ellie in a flying death hug. I jumped out of the way before I was included.

Naru took off his coat and hung it on a hook before looking to me. "John, could you perform and excorcism?"

I nodded as Naru looked at his blubbering assistant with something close to disdain in his eyes.

* * *

(*Elena's POV*)

I could feel Mai's eyes on me the entire time. It didn't annoy me. Actually, it kind of scared me. Mai had tackled me almost as soon as I stepped into the old school house, crying about something. She was actually sobbing so hard, that I couldn't understand her. Now, her eyes- that were supposed to be watching the monitors- kept flicking back to me every couple of seonds. It was a bit unnerving. I would look at her, give her a smile, and she would look frantically away.

It felt like an akward game of Peek-A-Boo.

I sighed and opened up **The Brass Eagle.** I was able to get nearly halfway through the first entry, when I sensed Mai, directly behind me. She was attempting to read over my shoulder. "Do you need something, Mai?"

My tone was calm and sweet. I didn't want to scare away the girl, nor did I mind her curiosity. Mai took a deep breathe.

"John told me about Rachel." Her voice shook with fear, probably assuming that I'd be mad.

I looked at the closet in the corner of the room, where John was changing into his priest robes. "Good." I gave her another grin.

Mai looked momentarily startled. "What do you mean 'good.'?"

"I was planning on telling you about her myself, but it seems like John beat me to it." I chuckled lightly. "I actually found something in the library that reminded me of her."

Mai tilted her head to the side. "What did you find?"

I handed the book to her. "This."

She looked over it and her eyes widenned when she saw the dedication page on the front. "So, you mean... she wrote this?"

I nodded slightly. "It was her diary, she wanted it to be published."

Mai was tearing up again. I stood up and stepped towards her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Mai." I whispered into her ear.

Before she could answer me, a loud bang, and an English, "Cripes!" interupted her. I chuckled. I think that's the closest to a cuss word that John's ever said before. The corner of Naru's mouth was twitching with amusement. Poor Mai, who was fairly uneducated in the many curses of the English language, decided to sit this one out. John came out of the closet, rubbing his head. "Ellie."

I looked up at him, "Hmm?" He could plainly hear the laugh s trying to break free.

"This button on the back..." I broke and let out a furry of giggles. John turned beet red.

I finished laughing just long enough to get up and look at the back. There were four buttons going along the spine. The third button down was in the center of the back, somewhere he couldn't reach. I buttoned it, my nails accidentally brushing his skin, getting a flich in return. I knew that John was tickleish just about everywhere. "Sorry." I whispered. "Any more buttons?"

He nodded and gestured to the one at the front of is collar. It was nestled just under his chin, and hard for him to reach. I walked around to stand in front of him and gave him a look. "I'm not that tall, John." I was about up to his shoulders, but I needed to be at eye level to get the button in its place. Sadly, I wasn't.

He nodded and bent down a little. I gave the evil button a glare. "I'll need more room." He tilted his chin up, and exposed his neck, so that I could easily reach the little devil. I buttoned it up, careful not to brush his skin again. "Why is it that you have trouble with the same buttons every time?"

He stood back up, and straightened his outfit, not answering my question.

"You hit your head, didn't you?" His eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that, everybody heard the loud bang... and your word of choice"

He turned even redder than before and walked up to the room where Masako had fallen from. Proud of my handiwork, I sat down and began reading again, humming a soft tune.

* * *

**A/N: Haha... gotta love filler chapters, huh? Two more chapters, and this file will be done. They'll probably be about 5,000 words each, so brace yourselves. Well... I'm still having issues with my n button, so be on the lookout for those obnoxioux, stray n's. I'm also having a small issue with the plot for the next file. I want you to help me! Yes, you, my adoring (*coughcough*one person*Coughcough*) fans! Just PM me with any ideas for the story, or any minor OCs, and I'll try and balance everything out. Thanks!**

***The Brass Eagle is not a real book; however, the story of Rachel is based off of a real novel, though I forget what it was called.**

***Does anybody wanna take a guess at why John is so jeaous?**


	8. F1: Ch7: Secret Seal

**File 1: Evil Spirits All Over?**  
**Chapter 7: Secret Seal**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own this wonderful anime.**

**A/N: Good news my awesome minions... umm... I mean fans: We will not only have a new O.C. [Courtesy of one of my first and awesomest fans ever! (Just kidding, I love all of you equally, just some less equal than others)], but I am also re-doing the first and maybe second chapters. I look back and think: "I wrote that?", "Great gobs of fire!", and "Who the hell would read this without freaking out due to the massive amout of shitiness?" among some other things. Thank you to those who did though. I appreciate you sooo much.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me adding stuff that you really don't care about)

Author's Note

Telepathy

Flashback/ Vision/ Dream/ Other things I can think of just to confuse you.

(*POV Change*)

* * *

(*Elena's POV*)

I flipped the pages of the book, gently, so I wouldn't tear it. I had reached the fourteenth enntry, when I felt a familiar chill. It was the same feeling I got from the vision of the glass breaking. The cool ran down my spine, before another vision was sent to me by my sister. I saw John. He had his head bowed, reading the Bible aloud. Small creaks filled the room, and the ceiling collapsed.

I was pulled out of it by the sound of vreaking wood, similar to that of the vision. It had already started. "So, the teenage excorcist finally makes his appearennce." Monk looked surprised at the screen. Ayako and Masako were standing away from the screens, talking.

Mai, on the other hand, was looking with wide eyes. She could tell something was wrong. I ran up the stairs, trying to be quiet, so as not to arouse suspicion. John had already started his prayer, and blessing of the room. His leatherbound Bible was opened to the first book. The floor groanned and creaked from overhead, begging for attention. It was moving!

My eyes widened a fraction. I could hear Mai coming up the stairs and moved. "John, look out!"

The ceiling gave in. I felt my powers act up as I focused the energy to a specific point in my body, my brain. I felt a blue glow wrap around my body and loop around my iris. I hissed in pain as the seal activated, sending me into a world of darkness.

* * *

(Alexa's POV*)

My sister's conciousness wrapped around me, lingering before dissappearing altogether. She had passed out. The seal had been activated, I had not idea of what else to do. I let my soul follow along the bond, and entered my twin's body.

* * *

(*Jonh's POV*)

An ice barrier. That's what held the planks of wood off of us. Ellie had used her powers again, calling up water from the air, then freezing it into a shield. The seal on her neck glowed brightly. She winced and turned to me. "Get out of here, now!"

I nodded annd grabbed her hand, pulling her along with me. Mai watched from the doorway, relieved as we tumbled into the hall. Ellie let out a whine of pain before releasing her control over the ice. She weakly sat up, drained. "Shit." I froze at the word. Ellie wouldn't cuss unless it was about something really bad. The girl's eyes were blank and unseeing, only her body was moving of it's own accord.

"Alexa?" The girl nodded.

"My sister attempted to activate her powers, but the seal was activated before anything could happen. She passed out from the pain that came along with the seal's restraint. I had no choice."

I gave a small nod. "Is your sister still unconcious?" She nodded.

I sighed, and stayed quiet for a moment. "Could you keep her body safe for the time being?"

She smiled and Ellie-like smile. "Of course John." It would be hard for her to keep control and a low profile. Alexa didn't know the first thing about acting.

I looked back to the possessed girl. "Good." I gave a weak smile and looked up to where the others were coming upstairs.

"Elena, John, are you alright?" Monk looked shocked at the damage. "What happened?".

Alexa nodded sheepishly, letting a small smile cross her sister's features. "I'm fine. I think John is too, but you might want to check just in case."

I heard Kazuya's voice speak up. He was holding a plank of wood that had recently been positioned just above my head. "John, report."

I gulped. "The ceiling collapsed during my exorcism, however, I didn't feel any spirits nearby. Elena also insists that nothing is here." Alexa winced at the use of her sister's name.

Naru nodded, unfazed by the debris around him.

Ayako came into the room looking shocked beyond words. "It's getting dangerous. I'm calling it a night before anything else happens."

Alexa used her sister's head to nod. Monk also agreed. "I think I will too. I don't want to get injured before I finish this case."

The monk annd the miko both walked out of the darkened room, leaving an uneasy quiet. The hole in the plywood at the corner of the room let in the cool night air, making me shiver. My robes were not meant to keep out the night chill. Alexa stood up clumsily and walked over to where the gaping hole was, looking down to the ground from there. She let out a small whistle of amazement, probably visualizing Masako falling... and surviving.

"Haha!" Everybody turned to the small blonde confused.

Mai looked worried. "What is it..?

"Haha, Crazy bitch actually threw her body weight against something so unstable?" She let out a small giggle. "I can't believe that the great Masako Hara would be that stupid," her voice got low and dark,"unless she did it to get attention, of course. I hate attention hogs like that, always stealing the show." She smiled slightly and murmured to herself. "One hell of a way to do it though."

I almost face palmed, she was supposed to be acting like her sister! Five minutes after you tell her to do something, she goes and does the opposite. Mai looked almost horrified at the blonde. "What are you saying Ellie?"

Alexa looked at them with blank eyes. "Think about it. Masako, the great television star, has been desperately trying to gain the attention of all of us since she got here. She was upset that we didn't acnowledge her prowess in the psychic field. What would you have done if you were her?"

Naru raised his gaze, which had originally been on the floor, to the posessed twin. "You aren't Ellie."

Lexi smiled a toothy grin and tilted her head lopsided. "I'm not? Good job ghost hunter. 'Spot on', as the Brits say."

Naru gave a small wince, as though the statement hurt him in some way.

"But really, my sister's body is kinda crammed for space at the moment. Not a short joke, by the way. Her soul is kinda pushy, muttering all sorts of nonense about how she's gonna kill me and such. Hilarious, right?" The illusion/soul/I really don't care anymore gave a light chuckle and smiled.

I spoke up. "Oddly manic tonight, aren't you Lexi?"

She gave a slight smirk, overshadowing her previous smile. The tattoo on her neck glowed lightly and made the girl's inhabitant wince dramatically. "That's my cue to leave. little sister's gettinng angry." She sighed. "Oh well, back to the black pit of a coma." She waved. "Ta ta, Johnny Boy!"

I sighed angrily and watched at Ellie looked around, confused and irritated. The light in her eyes had returned. It was only too bad that this light was filled with extreme annoyance. She huffed angrily. It was almost funny that we were both angry at the same time, the same person, and for the same reason. Lexi had such a way with words, and messing with people's emotions. The door slammed on the way out, making the lights dimm and flicker for a moment.

* * *

(*John's POV*)  
**(A few days later)**

It had been a while since Ellie had shown up She had missed all of the excitement, though Cassie and Cody showed up for a moment or two in her absence. Even Max dropped in- literally dropped in from the ceiling, as some shiki do- to visit. I grew worried. Ok, so worried is an understatement. More like frantic beyond all belief. That seemed to fit the description better.

I let my hand rest tiredly on my lap. I had been typing monotinously since nearly twelve in the morning. It was nine now. I was slightly sad to leave the old building. I took a look around the old place. Naru had solved the case far quicker than anybody else on the team. It was all over. Finally.

Kuroda, a girl claiming to be a psychic had been the one to do it. Well, most of it, at least. She was unable to control her emotions and they manifested into a poltergeist. Case closed .

I heard the front door of the building open then slam shut. A soft voice called out. "Hello?"

Ellie walked innto the room, giving me a calm nod. Naru chose that moment to return from the bathroom. "Elena." The girl turned to meet his indifferent gaze. "Thank you for your help on this case. The documents you sent me were every helpful."

I frowned. "Documents?"

The black clad teen nodded. "She went to the library to do some research, figuring it would be safer since her powers were acting up again. She emailed water records, well locations, as well as reports of subsidence happening in other areas of town."

So that's what she had been doing. I followed her with my eyes as she walked over to the table where the last of the equipment was waiting to be loaded into the SPR van. She layed down a manilla folder gently and turned to walk out.

"Wait Elena." Naru had been watching her intently as well. "I have something to discuss with you and John."

The dark boy held up a small book. It's title was written in pretty calligraphy, worn down and barely readable. Ellie got the message though. She flinched.

I glanced at her, confused. "Ellie?"

"This book is a detailed manuscript about seals, power seals, and more specifically, seals tuned to a person's custom needs." He gestured to the seal around her neck, which was faded to blend in with her skin. "Your seal isn't a winged snake biting it's own tail, as the others thought. It's an Uroburos isn't it?"

She clenched her teeth. an hissed. "So what if it is?"

Naru continued. "The uroburos represents cycles and never-ending chains, flow, energy. There is also a runic sentence within the creature itself, correct. It is tattooed all the way around the dragon. It says 'Tempt me not with power, for there is pain in my heart'. In other words, your tattoo acts as a recycle outlet for your body. If you put all of these together, it shows me the purpose of thhis specific seal. You are using the symbol of the Uroburos to cycle your energy and incorporate it with your body's natural energy, instead of using it for your element powers."

The blonde teen bit her lip harshly, drawing blood. "Why..?"

The boss didn't even give her time to finish her sentence. "Those words also have meaning. They are etched into your skin in a runic language, very hard to decipher. They are the last words you spoke before being sealed, and set the purpose of the seal. It translates directly into 'Give me pain if ever I attempt to access my powers'."

She shook. "Why? Why did you have to but into my business. What do you care if I get hurt a little?"

The Narcisisst glared. "I made it my business to know exactly who I was working with, and if you could be trusted."

Elena gave me a pleading look. I was frozen in shock from what he had just said. How had he figured out all that from a book?

She teared up and ran out of the building. I followed.

* * *

(*John's POV*)

I was able to stop her a few blocks away from the run down school house. My hand clasped firmly around her wrist, pulling her to a stop. To my surprise, she threw her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

"He was never supposed to find out John, nobody was."

I could hear her muffled sobs through the warm cotton. I wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be fine Elena, just wait and see." I only called her by her full neame in times like these.

Her grip o n my shirt tightened slightly. "No it won't John. Today is the day that my deal with Lexi ends."

I burried my face in her hair and let myself cry along with her.

* * *

(*Lexi's POV*)

On that first day in the hospital, we made a pact. I, the hotheaded twin , would live with my sister on this hospital bed until she solved her first ghost case. That was why Cassie annd Cody had drug her here, to give myself some well-needed rest. And to help Elena stop clinging to the past. Our past.

From a young age we were able to comunicate using telepathy. We could share our powers and energy. We did everything together. Except dying. That was something I was willing to face alone. The deal was up. I felt... happy. For my sister, for myself. I wanted this. I had seen the future she could have, the one she deserved. I was here holding her back. They were going to pull the plug on me, set me free.

This is my reality. It is not an illusion this time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! The next chapter will be labeled Lexi's passing. I apologize for killing yet another person in Ellie's life. She will have to learn that without death, there cannot be life. So please read it. Sorry for the late update.**


	9. Lexi's Passing

Special Chapter:

**Lexi's Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own this wonderful anime.  
**

**A/N: I just wanted to say this. Thank you to my wonderful readers out there who have taken the time to review, favorite, or subscribe to my story. I love all of you guys like family. It's your guy's support that has kept me going. I want to give a special shout out to my sister, though. She's the one who inspired me to write this little segment. This entire thing is written from Alexa's POV.**

**Reviewers:**

**Luciana Riddle: **_I am so glad that you really like the story. I'm trying really hard to make it good. It's a real hassle though. There are so manny people out there, with so many different taste in genres. I want this story to be able to appeal to manny different types of those people. I thank you for your support on my story._

* * *

My reality is like falling through never-ending fiction.

Falling. Falling. It's a weightless feeling, free. I know this feeling well. I've been falling for years, careening down the dark hole of sleep since I was eight. I remember things here and there. My sister, John. The fuzzy pieces of memory fit perfectly into a puzzle that has taken me so long. I still have yet to complete it.

This puzzle.

It gets so hard to decipher what is real and dreamed up in my life. I lived my life as an illusion. I watched, waited. I sat and stared at my surroundings. I listened for a sign. Anything for my baby sister. I was the one trapped between living and unliving. Warm, touch and breathing... beating heart and smiling. I could've been a corpse, cold and unfeeling.

I was the ghost of my sister though. I knew that much. Though younger, she cast a shadow that I could never shine light through... my light. I was overcast by her powers. She could conjure up storms and summon lightenning to aid her.

I was the worthless twin. I was worthless until I felt it. Nestled deep in the corners of my mind, I felt a bond. That was the only way to describe it. I felt energy, power, light on the other side. I sensed my sister, who I was jealous of...

For being loved by all.

I learned to love her. Soon, powers of my own showed up. My baby sister never once called me names or shied away as my parents did. She was encouraging. I hope that his is fact, not another illusion.

I could read people's minds, and soon... control them as well. It started with her nightmares. Elena would wake up screaming in fear. I wished for her to sleep peacefully. That night, I fell asleep next to her, focusing all positive energy into her body. She didn't even stir or whimper.

I could cast a calming effect to those around me. I need only picture something positive.

My powers progressed into something deeper, more real than ever.

I could see them. My illusions were entering our plain of existence now. I could conjure up anything, extending my lines of energy from my fingertips, into the minds of those nearby. My line of reality and fiction grew blurred with each passing day. I was getting caught up in my illusion. I saw things that weren't there. I could hear monsters in the dark, though there weren't any. My sister was like a beacon once again.

She led me out of the darkness through our bond, telling me that this would be alright. She saved me more ties than I could count. I was just so upset t5hat I couldn't return the favor.

Until that night.

We had just had a fight, and John had just gone home with his mother. Outside, thunder roared endlessly, and water drenched the grass. I remember running towards her after a chilling vision scared me to the bone. Creaking and crackinng followed a bright flash of light. We didn't even see the support beam collapse until it was to late.

I was thrown into darkness. It was fitting that I pay for my crimes. I picked on those who would do my sister harm, claiming to defend her. They would taunt and tease, and I would give a thank you nighmare to the unwilling dreamers. It was a fitting punishment for me, who lusted after attentiopn that was rightfully my sister's.

I heard a creak in the bed to the side as Cody leaned down to kiss my forehead. A farewell. It was the end.

Cassie came, then my sister and John, holding hands. I thought nothing of it, nor did they. it was a comforting and encouraging gesture for the both of them. I watched through the eyes of the doctor, who allowed me into his mind so easily. Goodbye sister. I sighed and smiled inwardly, knowing that my body outside did not move. I felt one last pinch before my conciousness began disappearing. I tried to hold on, afraid of where the new feeling would take me.

This wasn't an illusion. This was my reality. I was dying.

What I meant when i said that my life was an illusion, was that it simply was. I pretended that life didn't take its toll. That I didn't dream dreams of killing my sister annd taking the spotlight. Or that I didn't care if i hurt everybody who came close. I drifted for a moment. I built an illusion, one of my own creation around myself. It acted as my cocoon, shielding me. The bonnd between us disentigrated.

I only had one last chance.

I entered her mind.

Will you miss me?

Of course.

Could you pray for me?

Not to a merciless God.

Could you wish for me then?

I will.

What did you wish for?

I felt Elena's mind stir. A power as old as man itself was awakened. You to be free. To live.

I smiled a weary smile. _'My sister..._' I faded from reality.

I faded from this one... and was pulled into another.

Her wish came true, but not in the way intended

* * *

**A/N: This concludes the first part of this story. There will be six parts, five more cases. Then perhaps a sequel. I want you to know that I only worked for three hours on this. I think that it turned out quite good. Please! I'm asking for everybody to review, in honor of Lexi. Even if you're not a FanFiction member, I am allowing Anon. reviews. All of you guy review, so that Lexi really can get a proper farewell.**

**This chapter is for my cute little sister who turned 9 this week. She loves Lexi so much and said that she deserved a proper seeing off.**

**I am planning on making a story about Lexi's new life. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I'll tell you now. It's going to be a Danny phantom story. Still up for it? My sis absolutely loves DP, so I'm going to be an awesome big sister and make her happy. If you want to read it, I will have the link on my profile before the end of the month. If you do read it then I will love you forever.**


	10. Art of Grieving

**Special Chapter:**  
**Art of Grieving**

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada...

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for killing off Lexi, but it needed ot be done for the story to progress. Also, there is another story that I'll be working on alongside this one. it's called Coming Storm. I actually wrote it for my sister, because she's a Danny Phantom fan, go figure. She was sad to see Lexi go, so she asked me to change things aroung a little. Because I love her, I did... soooo... Yeah, if you don't like Danny phantom, leave it alone.

**Reviewer(s):**

Lucianna Riddle- Nice to see that you're still reviewing. I would've thought that you'd give up on me since I have such trouble updating. Thank you so much for your comment my sister absolutely loves you to death now. She says thanks and that you're an awesome person. Or something along those lines... she was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her :) Hope to see you in the future!

* * *

I sat alone. It was probably for the best. I wasn't the best person to talk to right now. I had already isolated myself from everything else, so why not those few people who care for me?

I groaned as I pulled myself up from my crouch. It had been nearly a month since my sister had passed. The funny thing, though. I could still sense her, only the reception seemed to be blocked by fuzz, as though she wasn't here. I mean _Here _here. It was almost like when she was out of the country, except... I don't know, just different. I scratched my head in confusion, hoping for an answer to these problems of mine. I wasn't the best when it came to coping with loss, you see.

I was somewhat of a bawler when it came to things like this. My head felt heavy, and my eyes were red and puffy. Dark lines began appearing in my face from lack of sleep, or at least, a restful one. I lifted my head up to look at the sky. Rain was blowing in from the next town over. maybe it was simply my desire for it to rain?

I had a habit of changing the weather with my mood. I coughed and bit back the salty tanng of blood, left over from when I had bit my lip earlier. Left over from the call. My father had decided to check on me.

Bastard.

I lashed out with my strength, turning it into sharp wind energy, slicing into a nearby tree. I barely even felt the pain of the seal acting up. The hilltop I sat on was far enough away from the city that I could think and relax. I felt truly free here. Even the sealed tattoo on my neck couldn't do me any harm here. This was my world.

This was literally a world of my own creation, somethng that my sister had taught me to do. I would conjure up anything here. In the end, though, my efforts were wasted. I still felt empty... sort of in a calm way, like the calm before the storm. Like the mounting pressure of the atmosphere when it rained. I guess that It was something I would get used to.

Life without my sister.

I lashed out again, satisfied when the tree was nearly shredded this time. The cuts began to reform ant heal away, as though they were never there in the first place.

Healing... pitiful.

I blinked slowly. Pitiful was something that could describe it. My being unable to heal, while a fake tree could wish away its scars just like that. I clenched my hands into fists, watching the city lights spark to life. The world was going on as though nothing had ever happened. As though my own wasn't crumbling to dust.

I looked up to heaven and sighed. Crying wouldn't help anything. I released the trance and found myself in my empty condo. A knock sounded at the door. I opened it up to see the face of a certain blond priest. he looked so worried.

Had I cone that? Made him worry about me?

I felt tears coming to my eyes again and threw myself at him. I felt secure when his arms wrapped around me in a comforting gesture. I cried into his shirt and remembered. This was what my safe world felt like. Was I truly safe here?

I snuggled deeper into his shirt as he picke dme up annd sat me down on my couch. I slowly fell asleep, safe for the first time. Secure. This was my safe world.

My friend in my time of need. My safe haven in this crisis.

So, I had realised that though I was experienced, the art of grieving was something nobody could master. Not even me.

Maybe it was that call that had done this to me. I had been fine till daddy dearest had called. I was being hunted again. Again and again. It would never stop. JOhn told me that I frowned in my sleep. I believed him. Who wouldn't after what I've seen.

I saw my doom.

My sister's doom.

My mother's death.

My Brother's suicide.

Cassie's accident.

John's promised shatter in front of me.

I saw the end. I made my own promise to face it. I wiped away the tears and grabbed the hanndgun from under the pillow, clutching it tight. They would be coming for me soon.

This time... I was expecting it.

* * *

**A/N: A little story from Ellie's POV. It takes place after the funeral. I'm sorry that I couldnt make it longer than this, but I lost inspiration. This is the first part of Part 2. I won't be writing too much more on this story until I get a little farther in Coming Storm... So maybe an update every two months? Please review and check out my new story if you want to see what happened to Lexi.**


	11. File 2: Ch 1: A New Case

File 2: Perfectly Flawed  
Chapter 1: A New Case

**Disclaimer:**Yada yada...

**A/N:**I've been mostly updating Coming Storm in these past few weeks, so I haven't had alot of time to check up on this story. Please continue to read SoulBound whenever I can update. Sorry for the delay. I'm still making ammends from killing Lexi. People have sent me messages and stuff saying "Bring her back!" Poeple! I'm currently writing another story about her. If you don't want to read it, that's your choice. But in this story, she's dead as dead can be. Deal with it!

In better news. I'm trying a different POV. Tell me if you like it or not, or if i should change it back to the way it was. new writing style, practicing for an English papaer. Once again, FEEDBACK!

**Reviewer(s):**

Lucianna Riddle- You aren't annoying me at all! I love to hear from you guys, so please, don't hesitate to say hi.

* * *

Ellie sat cross-legged on the large bed. Cody had made sure that she got nothing but the best. It almost made her feel bad for yelling at him yesterday... and the day before... and even before that. Almost. She glared at the small pipe cleaner in her hand with venom in her blue eyes. This was one of the times she wished she was normal. A handgun sat right beside her on the colorful quilt. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, nor would it be the last time either. From a young age, even before her sister was put into eternal rest, she'd been with the gun through thick and thin. She and it were old pals, in a twisted way.

Elementals. The label given to her and her kin. It was a diminutive terms, like calling a woman a ho or slut, really. It was stereotypes like those that put the world into such a state. A state where hunters were paid to track and kill human beings like animals. It wasn't like the petit blonde could really complain though, she'd been better off than most of her brethren. Most were executed at birth if they were born in old countries that still upheld the traditions reguarding Elementals. She'd been born in America, though. It was a safe haven. The gun was given to her to protect herself when she left her haven.

It wasn't long before her powers revealed themselves at her fifth birthdy party. Sure, there'd been threats and such, but it wasn't anything she and her sister couldn't handle, right? Wrong.

She put the finishing touches on her firearm, reassembling it and pushed the clip back into place. She nodded in approval when the Magnum fit snug in her hand. She clicked the trigger once to make sure it wouldn't get stuck. It'd been up in her attic for so long that it was a wonder it even worked. She'd already dleared the dust and cobwebs out of the barrel, and cleaned it so well that her face showed up in it's reflective surface.

The door to her right clicked, signaling that somebody was unlocking it. She wrapped the gun up in her red cleaning cloth and put it under her pillow, knowing who it was. A familiar head peaked through the crack in the door. Cody stared at her with worried eyes, checking over the room for any danger. "Are you alright, Ellie?"

The blonde gave a small, uncaring shrug, patting her pillow unconciously. "I'm fine, I guess. Why do you ask?"

The older boy chuckled, walking intot he room and pulling a chair up beside the bed. "You straightened your hair." He took a lock of hair and gave a gentle tug. "You were also just cleaning Ol' Susan. You only do that when you're nervous." He cast a grin to the gun beneath the pillow. Yes, her gun was named Ol' Susan.

The sixteen-year-old gave him a light glare. "I can change my hairstyle if I want to. The world won't end if I show up and it's not curly. Besides, she was due for a cleaning."

Cody turned serious. "If you're afraid, you need to tell me. I'm your big brother, Ellie. Remember that."

The small girl sighed, pulling her legs to her chest. "I just needed a while to think."

Her older brother nodded understandingly. "About the letter?" He cast a sideways glace towards the opened envelope.

She brushed it off. "I'm used to this kind of thing. I'm more worried about..."

Cody interrupted. "Lexi? She'll be fine. She's in heaven with your mom."

Elena shook her head. "She's not dead. And besides, how can she go somewhere that doesn't exist?"

He sighed. "There you go again. Pushing your cynicism down somebody's throat." He stroked the colorful quilt mindlessly. "What do you meann she's not dead?"

"I mean that she'd not dead. I don't know... It's like the bond is still there. Barely, but I cann still feel it. If she was dead like Mom, then it would be severed altogether. It's in the very corner of my mind, fuzzy, like when you turn on a television at a crappy motel."

He chuckled. "Nice way of putting things." He patted her on the head and picked up the letter from the table. "Get some sleep. We're taking a new case in the morning."

She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, listening to her brother walk out of the room quietly. He shut off the light and closed the door. Ellie put her hand under the thick pillow, looking for Susan. She gripped the familiar handle. Feeling safe, she let her eyes shut tighter, and her conciousness slip.

* * *

Cody chuckled and wlked down the stairs into the living room, where Cassie was waiting. The blonde looked up from the book she was reading. "Do you think she'll actually sleep tonight?"

He shrugged and sat down in the chair opposite from her. "She will, if she wants to. Just leave her be." He reached into the crinkled white envelope and pulled out the letter. The dark-haired boy scanned through it, though he'd read it a hundred times before.

"Will she be safe on the case?"

The boy shrugged again, still letting his eyes rest on the paper. "If we all look out for her, then she will be. You know her, though. Rebellious, through and through, though not as bad as Lexi was."

Cassie set her book on the coffee table lighlty, attempting not to make any loud noises. "What exactly are the circumastances with her?"

"Lexi or Ellie?"

The blonde scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "How about you tell me about both and call it good?"

Cody sat back, putting the letter on top of cassie's book. "That's a letter from Robert, mine and Ellie's father. A couple years ago, he heard that his daughter's secret was exposed. As you know, in old world countries, Elementals are still tracked and hunted to this day. She was given a gun and taught how to use it. After her sixth birthday, Lexi annd Ellie were forced to relocate, and moved many times after that, until the hunters guilds lost track of them.

"Last week, we got intell that they finally caught up."

Cassie shifted her eyes to the letter. "So she got out her gun again?"

"Yep. And as for Lexi, Ellie instists that she's still alive."

The blonde looked out the window at the night, where John was busy talking on the phone. "I understand completely what she's going through right now. Losing a sibling is awful. The denial will pass, and with it those thoughts and worries about her sister."

"I hope so."

* * *

Ellie stood at the top of the staircase, reaching for the banister for support. Her right leg was numb from laying wierd on it. She was headed to the kitchen, where she knew cool water would be in the tap to soothe her parched throat. She could hear tattered bits of conversation from the living room. She knew that it was Cody and Cassie. John was outside, talking to his parents on the phone.

"Lexi-"

Her ears practically pricked up at the name. What were they talking about in such hushed tones that could involve her sister? She leaned forward, though not enough to hear properly. The duo had dropped their volume again, making it hard to pick out the conversation below from the noise of the television in John's room. She could only hear the last two sentences.

"The denial pass, and with it, those thoughts and worried about her sister."

"I hope so."

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She wasn't in denial. Her sister was alive. She knew that for a fact. She glared harshly at the wooden banister and made her way down the stairs. She didn't even bother to look in their direction. Her sister was alive, and she was going to prove it!

* * *

John huffed again, seeing his breath in the cool evening air. His teeth chattered a little as he rubbed his arms. The Australian was accustomed to warm weather, not the chilly, biting breezes of japan in Winter. The phone was practically glued to his ear as he listened to his mother talk about Father and his brothers, Nathan and Jake. He mentally cursed his sister to a thousand years of chores for handing him the phone, just to save her sorry behind from their mother's chattering. He waited for a pause in the erratic ramblings of his mother before hitting the 'end' button.

He'd had enough for one night. He rubbed his arms once more, trying to quell the shivers and goosebumps appearing on his arms. Inside, he could see cassie and Cody talking to eachother, sitting by a warm fire. The blond priest opened the wooden door and walked up to his room, kicking off his shoes onto the doormat in the hallway. He trudged up the stairs, letting out a small sneeze. He stretched into a yawn, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned when he heard a koud thump from Ellie's room. He walked over to the door and knocked tentively.

"Come in!"

He looked into the small room, cracking the door. He was delighted to find the room toasty warm. He opened the door even more, only to find the small blonde sitting on her bed. He saw then what the thump had been. Max sat in the corner, having flopped down hard onto the wooden floor. The dog looked up, toungue hanging from his mouth in a cute fashion. Ellie was turning over something shiny in her hands. The distinct silver metal shone in the dim light.

He held out his hand for the gun. As a pacifist, he would never raise it against anybody, but while it was inloaded like this, he figured handling it was alright. He turned it over and over again, admiring the craftsmanship of it. If something to kill could be crafted with such care, why couldn't something to save lives?

"My mother made it for me."

He looked up, confused that the girl. "What do you mean?

She pushed a piece of straight hair behind her ear. "She asked for this one to be made special. It's light so that I can handle it efficiently, and was engraved. it's kinda worn away now, but it used to say the same thing as my seal. 'Tempt me not with power, for there is pain in my heart'." John ran his fingers one more time over the smooth metal before handing it back to her.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair in a brotherly way. "Get some sleep, Ellie. We have a big new case tomorrow." She nodded and looked at Max in the corner.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" The priest gave a nod and sat in the chair that Cody had occuied moments before. "Do you think... that there's a possibility that..."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Go on. I'm listening."

"IthinkthatmaybeLexi'salivesomewhere." She took a breath. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "Can you say it a little slower?"

"I can still sense that Lexi's alive." Catching his look she quickly muttered. "I know what you're thinking, but I _can_ feel her presence in the back of my mind, just out of reach. That's why I'm goint to send Max to look for her. As a shiki, he has the ability to travel in between worlds. There's no doubt in my mind that Lexi is breathing and enjoying her time in one of those places I can't reach, but he can go to those places and find her." She looked him in the eye. "What do you think about all this?"

He looked at the floor for a moment, concentrating on the individual grains of each plank of wood. "To be truthful, I'm not sure what to think about it. I mean, she's supposedly died. There's also the mental connection between you two though. if she was dead, the connection would've surely disentigrated, right?" She nodded.

A small groan of discomfort came out of her mouth as she leaned back on the bed. "Of course. That's my point."

"Then go ahead." He gave her a supportvie smile.

"Thanks John. You better get some rest." She hugged him and pulled the covers up to her chin. He got up from the chair and pulled it back into the corner. The priest nodded to the protective dog, who growled in response, and left. The door closed with a soft 'click'. He walked to his room and turned off the television, which was picking up static and fuzz. He flopped down innto his bed, giving one last shiver before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning saw Ellie in a better mood. She got up, woken by the light filtering in through the window by her bed. Her hair was starting to curl slightly at the ends, standing up in the oddest places. She could smell the distinct scent of bacon and eggs wafting in from underneath the door. Max had left during the night to patrol the area, so he wasn't around. She could hear somebody in the shower, washing up for the day.

The blonde got up, hissing through her teeth when her fee hit the cold floor. The way to the kitchen was blurry as the groggy girl stumbled, almost tripping down the stairs. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly Seven in the morning. She'd gone to sleep at about One, so less sleep that she'd have liked. She was considering going back to sleep until Max strutted in, phazing through the wall. She rubbed the ghost dog behind the ears, earning a happy tail wag.

John came into the kitchen, rubbing down his damp hair with a white towel. He smiled at them and sat down. She hadn't even heard the shower stop running. cassie was humming in the kitchen, and Cody was in the living room typing away at his computer. John said that he was sending an E-mail to their partners for this new case. Ellie sat back in the comfortable dining chair, waititng for Cassie to finish cooking. Everybody but her had taken their showers already, so the bathroom was already warm from the heater. She just needed to wait for the water to reheat.

"Hey, Cody!" Ellie nearly jumped out of her seat when Cassie called for her half-brother.

The teen got up to glare at the young woman. "Yes?"

The blonde wrng out her hair and nodded towards me. "Brief her on the case, would you?"

Cody glared and sat down beside me, pulling out a manilla folder from his bag. He read it's contents aloud. "Forty-year-old Aya Nikito has been having trouble with her daughter lately. The daughter, Shizune, has been acting strange. She mutters to herself, secludes herself, refuses to eat, or even come out of her room. Recently, she has even taken to self-harm."

Ellie interrupted. "A possession case?"

"Yes. There have also bee strange fires starting in the fireplace when nobody's around. Aya feels somebody staring at her while she tries to sleep or eat at the dinner table. Ayas maid, Kana, has been poked and jabbed with a sharp object, and has claw marks down her back."

The girl looked troubled. "This case sounds fairly dangerous. We'll need to be careful." The put her hand to her chin and got up, announcing a short "I'm going to get ready" before returning to her room.

* * *

Ellie was right. This case sounded risky, but if they refused, then the people living in the hous would be put at risk. John brought his mug of hot chocolate up to his mouth for a small sip. He pulled back sharply when the hot liquid scalded his toungue. Cassie giggled at him happily. He put his cup down and ran a hand through his soaked hair, trying to come up with an explanation for the haunting, when a knock sounded at the door.

* * *

"Now, Max, you know what to do, right?" The dog yipped happily in response. He seemed all too excited to find her dead sister in another world. She put his collar on him, tugging slightly to make sure it was tight ennough. She held a small letter between her fingers, addressed to her twin. She put the the small note on Max's tag, carefully taping it to the metal so that it would be hidden. She hugged her loyal friend and stood up. She readied her clother for her shower and walked out the door, knowing that by the time she returned, Max would be gone, looking for Lexi. She slumped against the door and wiped her eyes. "Good luck, Buddie. Find her for me, okay?"

She went into the bathroom annd put her clothes on the counter. She turned on the water, yawning and looking out the window. She gasped at the familiar white van that she saw. _'SPR?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo? What did you think of the new writing style. if you didn't like it, iu can always go back and change it, so fret not! Anyways, catch Coming Storm to see what's going on on Lexi's side of the story.


	12. Important Note!

**I'm Back, Baby!**

I'm sorry, but this is not an update my dear, sweet children. This is one pretty effin' long and disappointing apology. I'm soooooo sorry, but I've been extremely busy as of late. My grandmother recently passed away and left our family business in mine and my father's hands, so we had alot to take care of such as legal matters and minor (and some major) financial problems.

I've also been trying to adjust to college life. It's pretty simple to say that I absolutley loathe College! GRRRR...

Anyways, I logged onto the site, all too ready to update this story until I read over it. Then I realized that the character is a Mary-Sue with no depth, the explanaitions are vague and make almost no sense at times, and I haven't explored character relations enough.

To those of you who read this an liked it, I need your help! I would like to completely revamp this piece and give it a newer, cleaner look, but I don't want to get rid of it altogether because there were those who really liked it. If possible- and if it's alright with you guys- I want to mark this story as completed then begin a completely remastered second verson. I would keep this piece up until I reach the same point that this one is at.

This one will then be removed because I'm actually embarrased to see it on the site.

Another option is simply going through and editing it on this story, but I don't believe that at this point anything can be done to save it. And also, starting a completely new story will probably be much easier on me as the author.

Please help me decide what to do, because I want you guys to be happy as well. tell me in a PM or a review. I have up Anonymous Reviewing so that those no logged on will also be able to give their opinions.

Please not that any OCs that I agreed to will also still be in the new version. Send me all characteristics of said OC that you would like in it directly to me in a PM. Also, these OCs will be side or secondary characters, unlike Luciana Riddle's, whom I've promised to make a main character.

Well anyways, I apologize once again and ask for your help :)


	13. Perhaps, The End  Note!

**Author's Note**

**Soul Bound** may or may not be continued, depending on my whims. I'm incredibly impatient with that story. The plot that I had planned wasn't working out. There were far too many holes to fill that became tedious to work on in my later chapters. It was also majorly OOC, including my OCs! How I can get my own creation OOC, I will never be able to figure out. My OC, Elena, had somehow become a Mary-Sue, which irked me extremely because I actually intended her to be more realistic. I dislike Mary-Sues, so writing her grew annoying after a bit.

Anyways, I wanted to try a oneshot to test my new characterization, but realized that my OCs need more than a oneshot for all the character and traits that they have aquired in brainstorming. That was a bust, but I couldn't bring myself to just add it onto my crap story.

Then I got a review that just made it all click. Silentdove93 sent me a review that gave me inspiration. It made me think, then a whole nother story came to mind. What if I were to create a story that could relate not only to what I want, but what my readers want?

**Limitless** was the product of that revelation. It's a series of shorter stories that revolve around Elena and her sister. Each arch changes depending on the prompt or question that inspired it. Prompts and questions from the readers help build the story. And each prompt creates a different scenario with a different outcome. The possibilities are _Limitless!_

* * *

Here is the information for my newest story, **Limitless.**

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Graphic content including, but not limited to: Language, sexual content, mentionings of abuse, references to secret societies, slightly scewed facts, ill humor, gore, ghosts, demons, and offensive comments (Courtesy of Lexi).

**Summary:** Follow my OC as she explores life's possibilities. Her future is constantly determined by ever-changing factors that can tip the balance for the better... or the worst. Your suggestions, your prompts all explored in different arcs... with different outcomes. The possibilities are _L__imitless._

* * *

It should be up sometime at the end of this week. Thank you all for your support up until now :)


End file.
